


Wading In Scarlet Lust

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Bloodplay, Death, Detailed descriptions of death, Explicit Language, Extreme Gore, Gothic, Horror, M/M, Mentions of incest, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Rejected from his family, Prince Jongin lives a miserable life of invidious solitude. Crimson eyes and the darkest of souls appears promising a future of hope and freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Please, _please_ read the warnings and additional tags. This story is **dark**. I intended for it to be dark themed. If you are easily triggered, then please refrain from reading. If you can not handle your bias committing murder, then please refrain from reading.
> 
> Okay, now that that's out the way. I'd like to say, this was a journey, a very fun one. It was difficult too; the diction, the dialogues and the characters, but I honestly love this story so much. Thank you to my lovely support team, you guys rock and kept up the positive vibes and encouragement. I love you all!

 

 

 ****  
  
“Jongin! You have no right to be in here!” His yell could shake the fabric of time. Jongin startled at the bass in his voice which demanded his immediate attention. The head butler, Benjamin, typically spoke out of tune rather than using a harmonious _Sir Jongin_ as did the other butlers and maids.  
  
“I will take my leave.” Jongin dropped the drape from the window, and the heavy cloth cascaded down slowly.  
  
“Her majesty the Queen has guests arriving soon, and you are not to make an appearance. Dinner will be brought to your room accordingly. Well, come on then.”  
  
Jongin sneered, a click of his tongue followed after the quirk of his lips. The dark corridor to his room laid out a path of solitude. Bare walls told no tales of his family’s discrimination toward him as he grew up within the palace of prejudiced sensibility. This passageway resembled the plain white walls of an asylum, his wing of the grand home left barren with few photos, if any at all.  
  
As he walked towards his room, Jongin paused and turned his head to inspect the nearest door. His fingers reached up, brushing along the dense oak wood before his shoulders fell with a sigh. What he wouldn’t give to have his older brother back with him within this Hell. Though, riddled with hate and tousled by resentment, he could never dislike his older brother, Luhan.  
  
“To your room now!” Benjamin bellowed, and Jongin trudged away from the doorframe.  
  
In a world of unadulterated wealth and prestige, his family owned everything they could desire. He failed to understand what of himself warranted such disdain. No one truly believed them to be righteous people, but they were far beyond the reaches of forgiveness and settled into the gates of Hades. In all of his years locked away within the palace, the dawn of his own hatred had yet to awaken his inner demons. Without a peak to reach, his fury lingered like a dense fog around the shadows of his emotions—waiting, longing and anticipating its freedom.

Jongin shook his head, desperately attempting to push through the haze of his anger. He dared not allow his mind to cave into his illogical side. Emotions were irrational but when such recurring evidence spun inescapable webs within his head, then his fate was not his own to decide. The resolution burned within him, if a day came that offered him his freedom, he would grab hold of such an opportunity with dear life. However, he also knew that such grand opportunities only favored the prepared of mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I wonder what is out there. What will I find?_  
  
A crow perched on a chestnut branch snapped his neck to look into his eyes. Jongin did not flinch. Caught within a daydream, his vision focused beyond the fluffed midnight feathers. The bird cawed, its shrill striking, successfully shattering his stupor. Jongin’s eyes regained focus, and he zoned in on the bird moments before its wings widened for its exit of grandiose proportions.  
  
He brought his gaze to the backyard once more. The bleak and course terrain suffered a dry spell from the unfavorable weather. The skies of pastel gray hadn’t let up in recent days, dusting the world in a cloak of melancholic unease.  
  
However, Jongin favored such weather as it reflected his own turbulent heart, and nullified the dreary nature which consumed him.  
  
The view of the anterior of the house left much to the imagination. Through a fogged window and thick raven drapes, he held his gaze. His mind began another journey down the pathway of possibilities that meandered further than the horizon of his view.  
  
He wished for nothing more than to leave the mansion and venture into the woodlands after the iron gates. However, encumbered by the restrictions of those labeled as his ‘family,’ such desires were left unfulfilled.  
  
The ability to breathe slipped from his grasp as the sanctions of his family reached down his throat, their lean appendages wrapped around his lungs in a merciless grip, and nothing could be done to combat their control over his life and decisions.  
  
Parallel to that of a doll, his limbs fell in order of its commands. Where they told him to go, he would. What they told him to do, he did. He lived a life not governed by his choices, but by those of his parents; the King and Queen of Selvia, and the two most abhorrent people he had ever met.  
  
Since his youth, even his aspirations were never his own. He lived by strict expectations under the scrutinization of his siblings and his parents. They reared their noses up in condescension and looked upon him in utter disgust even when he complied to all tasks set before him.  
  
Jongin was not born with paler skin or deep ebony hair as they were. The pigmentation he adorned was a brilliant shade of marigold, and the strands atop of his head were the translucent platinum of a wispy blond. Long and delicate, his hair flowed to the middle of his back in waves of opulent strands.  
  
No one of his bloodline fathomed whose genes were passed down to give his hair such a hue. This alone deemed him the _cursed_ child. They never allowed him to travel beyond the outside gates of the mansion. His life became a monotonous schedule of routines which consisted of simple tasks; reading, sleeping, eating and tending to cleaning engagements around the home if needed. They forbade him from taking the throne, and therefore was not required to learn the duties of the King along with his brothers.  
  
Isolated and alone, Jongin grew to an age where knowledge triumphed over the ignorance he once held. However, understanding his parents’ will did nothing to stop the profound anguish he felt for being different. He never asked to be born this way, nor had he any selection in his features. He hated their inadequate minds which failed to comprehend that he was not responsible for his own appearance.  
  
While focused on his looks, they said nothing regarding his character—intelligent, contemplative and quiet, in the eyes of many. However, Jongin knew that he possessed much more than he evidently portrayed. The depths of his personality were fathomless, but he never allowed _those_ people to see the person who he truly was.  
  
They didn’t deserve him as they treated him like nothing, therefore, they were nothing to him.  
  
He dropped the curtain and moved from the window to his wooden desk. He sat alone, candle light flicking against his tan skin as he read a book for the fifth time. He found solace between the pages of novels on most days. However, thoughts of wander pervaded his mind in copious amounts, goading him from his desk to his window where he stood and monitored the outside world once more.  
  
For this forbidden world, he craved to touch, to smell, and taste. His life idly dwelled within the oppressive four walls that held the many secrets of his rancor and animosity.  
  
Suddenly, three knocks sounded and Jongin returned to his book on the desk, preparing to receive a maid or butler. To his great surprise, Luhan stuck his delicate raven tufts of midnight hair inside which expanded a smile on Jongin’s face instantaneously.  
  
“Brother, I have returned!” Luhan walked further inside, his smile resembling the warmth of springs. Jongin missed the calm demeanor and carefree nature that wistfully surrounded the eldest of his siblings.

He stood on excited toes, the screech of the wooden chair skirted over the floor. In a matter of seconds, Luhan stood within his arms, wrapped in the warmth and nostalgia of a brotherly hug. Jongin never wanted to let go.  
  
“Your hair, it has lengthened even more now,” Luhan chided as he ran his hand down the course of braided blond hair which traveled to the middle of Jongin’s back.  
  
“Why yes, I have no need to cut it.”  
  
“Have you been well?” Luhan asked as he drew back from the hug, his eyes curious.    
  
“As well as I can,” Jongin said, and the glint in Luhan’s eyes dimmed noticeably. However, he never let his smile fall from his features, and Jongin appreciated his efforts.  
  
“Here, let’s sit for a moment, I have so many stories to tell you,”  
  
“I’d love to hear them.” Jongin smiled.  
  
“I knew you would...” Luhan grinned and patted his shoulder, “I knew you would, my brother.”

 

 

 

After long winded conversations regarding Luhan’s voyages through the land and his many stops in other nations, Luhan asked Jongin to attend a family dinner. Dinner with his family was a rare occurrence and it was difficult for Luhan to ask, Jongin discerned the cues for anxiety surrounding his brother as he inquired the unfavorable question. However, Jongin granted him this wish, since his brother was kind to him and humble by nature. He’d be remiss not to agree. It was the least he could do.

Or so, he thought.

Sweltering in the air, a daunting experience awaited. Joining them within the main dining hall was a spectacle of an unforeseeable future which he deemed an adverse event, and as he walked toward the dining hall with his brother at his side, reality eased into his senses and overtook the moment.  
  
His steps ebbed into a stop and Luhan paused beside him. “Is something the matter?” He asked, tone inquisitive and concerned.  
  
Jongin’s gaze wavered. “When left in my room alone, I find comfort.”  
  
“Do not plague your mind with them, you are coming to dinner to enjoy a real meal.”  
  
“Their eyes are the worst.”  
  
“Do you really not want to go? I will not urge you to do something that you dislike so much. But I would very much like to share my birthday dinner with you all. My favorite brother has to be there.”  
  
“For you, I will go.”  
  
“I am eternally grateful.” Luhan interlinked their arms by the forearm. “Continuing onward into the Lion’s den.” Jongin snickered at his words and Luhan smiled.  
  
As they entered the dining room, all eyes laid upon them. The servants continued working without pause, however, his family members already present exerted no effort in disguising the unpleasant surprise on their faces. His mother held the most condescending expression, and Jongin swallowed hard.  
  
He began to regret his decision until a nudge from Luhan broke his train of thoughts. “Don’t worry, just eat what you can.”  
  
Jongin gave a sapless nod, his response caught inside of his windpipe. He didn’t favor speaking in the presence of his family. Anything he said could be used against him in an unfortunate turn of events. It had been proven time and time again that no conversation is the best conversation. They wouldn’t understand or take an interest in what he had to say anyway.

Their eyes were trained on him never leaving to even acknowledge the presence of Luhan who took his rightful seat near the King; his chair pulled out from one of the servants who catered to Luhan since he was a child.

Jongin had no one of that nature. He did everything himself and didn’t rely on the servants to aid him in anything.

As he walked the long path of the red and marigold antique rug that stretched for the entirety of the room, nerves crept up his legs and fizzled under his skin. The chair left for him sat beside the person he loathed the most—the one person who caused fear to mold sweat onto his forehead and made the hairs on his neck stand erect.

Pulling out the chair beside the second eldest, Yifan, Jongin did so with reluctance pulling at his will. The proximity was unsettling, and though the two didn’t touch, Jongin could feel every movement between them. He absolutely hated it.

Yifan was a self-righteous man. A prince of deep sovereignty and patriotism who took exceptional pride in his appearance and abilities to assume the throne. He spied his hostile eyes on the eldest, Luhan, who preceded him as heir. Riddled with dense envy and spite, he attempted his best at overthrowing the more empathetic brother and Jongin didn't want that in the slightest thought of mind.

There was only but a mere moment of silence before someone spoke.

"What is _he_ doing here?" His sister, Nuha, announced at the table as she patted down the frills of her dress. As the youngest of them all and the only female, she became a rather gaudy princess who flaunted her royalty to the highest degree. She demanded only the best, no modesty or humility within her being and selfishness triumphed over other traits. She held no inkling of the merited respect toward Jongin even though he exceeded her age by two years.

"My younger sister, he's here because it's my birthday dinner. " Luhan smiled tight lipped, finalizing that as the end of the conversation. Nuha huffed, her eyes staring down at the table as she fancied up her silverware.

"If you'd ask mama, then he wouldn't be here.” She grumbled.

"Oh, be kind. He is your _brother_ after all." The third eldest of his siblings, Jongdae said. "Even though he is cursed." He peered over at Jongin and within his gaze was the question every one of his siblings wanted to ask.

_Are you really our brother?_

It haunted Jongin when he slept, when he woke and completed any other duties. His appearance of such stark contrast brought into question his emergence from their lineage. Jongin too, questioned it himself, however, his parents were undoubtedly his. These two abominable humans did not possess the faintest of empathy to adopt anyone who was not sullied by their blood. Hence, Jongin shared relations with them by default.

Seized by his thoughts, he failed to notice how close he'd gotten to his brother. The ripples of smooth fingers slid up his leg and Jongin flinched away. His body moved subtly to not alarm those around him. His breaths increased in pace, eyes screwing shut from the coursing hand which lurked up his leg without stopping.

_No. Stop!_

His inner voice begged and pleaded, however Yifan continued upward. In a swift movement, Jongin pushed his chair from the table and marched away from the dining hall with heavy tears pooling in his ducts. He knew he shouldn't have let Luhan talk him into sitting down for dinner with _those_ people. They'd never accept him, and the utter despair which shrouded over him was at its worse while in their presence.

Luhan's call of his name trailed off as he grew further and further from the main wing of the estate. He returned to his room promptly, making no stops along the way.

After entering his room, he slammed the door shut. Haggard puffs of winded breath spouted from his mouth and frenzied hands knocked over a pile of books on his desk before he threw himself in the chair and collapsed his head into folded arms over the wood.

He cried tears of remorse, tears of regret and anger. He cried until the heaviness in his heart lifted, until the light from the early risen sun reached its never-ending beams through the bay windows of his room. He slept in his chair that night with dreams of horror and prejudice besetting into his fantasies and nothing more.

 

 

 

 

Dawn held an unusual air. When he woke up the next morning, he felt a sense of unease flood over him. Something was off, or something must have happened. He stood to his feet and headed toward the main estate to find his brother Luhan. Possibly talking with him would clear his mind and diffuse this unwelcome feeling within his gut.

Journeying through the enormous palace was no task at all. Given the entirety of his existence was spent within these walls, he was bound to find quicker ways to reach from point A to point B. There were numerous side doors, private rooms, escape routes and hidden passageways woven throughout the palace and Jongin knew every single one.

Though his initial intention was to find Luhan, he became distracted when he reached the front of the mansion. The murmur of a guest arriving danced around the estate, from one maid to another. Which eventually made way to his ears as Jongin hid his body from the staff inside the walls and side rooms. Listening closely, he gathered that a prestigious family was appearing soon. With the amount of gossip surrounding the guest, they must be someone of imperative influence.

Suddenly, he remembered what Benjamin said the day before. These people were the guests his mother invited.

Curious, Jongin headed toward the front of the mansion to have a look at these people. When he arrived to the upper most floor in the front drawing room, he quickly walked to a bay window and pulled back the thin pale drapes. Below, traveling along the stony and uneven archway path to the entrance was a stagecoach drawn by four white horses. It rocked on its wheels, the horses trotting along until the driver pulled back on the reigns signaling them to stop.

Jongin pulled the curtain back further.

A man stepped out, his wide brimmed top hat covering nearly the entirety of his face from the angle of Jongin’s point of view. He was a man no taller than Jongin, who donned an expensive style of fashion consisting of: extravagant, heavily starched, asymmetrically tied cravats and a black frock coat. He carried a small black briefcase in his palms which piqued Jongin’s interest even further.

Following the man, a curvaceous woman stepped down from the stagecoach as she held onto the man’s palm for support.

Jongin’s parents stood just before the entrance, welcoming the guest with delightful and enthusiastic handshakes and small talk.

All too sudden and unexpectedly, the unknown man lifted his head in Jongin’s direction, and the prince quickly dropped the curtain. His heart pounded against his ribcage and his fingers shook from almost being caught staring. However, that notion paled in comparison to the true reason which made Jongin’s heart skip. What stole his breath were deep, passionate scarlet eyes.  
  
He needed to know more. He flew from the drawing room and headed toward the main hall where he was certain the guest would be taken. There, he found his brothers lined up ready to accept the visitors. Every one of their expressions remained profoundly bored, and Jongin snickered. Meeting new people were the least of his concerns, and having to impress them even more so. The snooping around wasn’t favorable, however, he grew to favor that he didn’t have to pose or assume any role of being the King’s son. Though sometimes, it was what he wished to be.

When the guests entered the main hall, Jongin broke free from his thoughts. He watched with rapt attention, his head sticking out from behind a wall frame slightly.

The man was now shaking the hands of his brothers’ and giving them subtle bows. His brothers held artificial smiles on their lips and from where Jongin stood, he couldn’t get a clear look at the stranger. He repositioned himself, coming from behind the wall, attempting to get a better look, but all he could see was a picture perfect profile.

The man's jawline was sharp and his shoulders firm, a soft button nose to add variation and balance out the striking and hard features. What captured most of Jongin’s attention was the man’s skin tone, a striking contrast to his own and even lighter than his family. Yet, he didn’t appear washed out or unearthly pale.

Jongin trained his eyes on the unknown man who handed the briefcase to Benjamin.

The King and Queen entered together, and it was then that Jongin finally peeled his gaze away from the stranger to look at his parents. And when he turned to look at the stranger once again, those scarlet eyes locked with his, terrifying and mysterious.

Jongin’s entire body froze. He couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t speak. In a bout of fear, he scrambled on his feet and left, speed walking down the corridor until he entered the nearest vacant room. He collapsed his back against the door and slid to the floor while holding an open palm over his chest.

Coherency became lost amidst his severe confusion. What within a gaze could produce such a strong reaction. A simple glance of looking into someone's eyes never provoked such emotions before.

As he caught his breath, the clack of someone’s shoes drew closer to the room. Jongin hovered a hand to his mouth to lower the volume of his quickened breaths. Every step became louder than the last with purpose pulsating into the calculating gait. Strangely, a certain awareness of the mind convinced Jongin that this man searched for him and that fact raised his fear higher.

When the steps came before the door to the room, Jongin screwed his eyes shut.

“Massimo?” A woman’s sweet, alluring voice hailed, and the shoes which haunted Jongin stopped.

“Yes, Maria?” The man said.

“What grabs your attention down this way?” She inquired. Jongin opened his eyes and listened attentively.

“I needed to confirm something. Nothing to make a pother.”

“Yes. well, the Queen Minseo would like to begin a game of polo in the garden and a round of archery as well. I’d love to see you best them.” She laughed haughtily, and the man joined her before speaking once again.

“Oh no, perhaps another time. We need to head back.”

“How unfortunate.” She sighed. Their conversation carried on, decreasing in volume from outside the door to soft murmurs down the hall. Jongin relaxed, his shoulder sunk as relief flooded through his senses.

The curiosity regarding the mysterious man climbed exponentially, however, being the coward that Jongin was, he didn’t intend to pursue him further. That subtle overture was enough to steal his breath and his heart could hardly handle the fear of such daunting eyes.

When the fear seeped from his limbs and the corridor remained silent, he calmed himself with the comfort of no individuals near. That was, until the low patters of a soft gait raised it once again.

“Jongin?” Luhan called as he opened the door beside the room in which Jongin resided. “Brother?” The lonesome prince stood and revealed himself by stepping out into the corridor, and Luhan staggered back, a hand hovering over his chest. “My God, you gave me a fright.” He shook his head and Jongin’s lip twitched into a small grin. “They will be riding horses in the yard, would you like to see them?”

This question posed by Luhan came with a plethora of emotions tiptoeing on the wearing cracks inside Jongin’s heart. Any engagements with his family potentially proceeded anguish and was a disaster waiting to unfurl. However, he took a chance on the reliance held toward Luhan and nodded with strenuity and perturbations setting into this mind.

 

 

 

 

The outer yard was nothing short of perfection. Cast iron fences lined the entire estate, its ornate design of a swirling fiber that ended with spikes pointing upward for each separate narrow pillar. Inside those gates was an enriched field with the most formal decorative items, the yard adorned a number of things found easily at an estate of such grandiose proportions. The pavilion was the grand focal point, and around it were benches of delicate tracery, some made of stone and some iron. The onlookers, those of the same social class, seated themselves as they watched with gossip turning their lips and laughs ringing in the air.

Jongin stood afar against the wall of trees near an acanthus urn which stood on a high pedestal filled with plants. Luhan no longer stood beside him as he carried on toward their family and spectators gathered within the yard. He smiled as his eldest brother greeted the many guest which loitered in their yard. Luhan was the gentlemen who everyone aspired to be, rightfully so as he was humble, caring and affectionate. If there were something Jongin was ever grateful for in this lifetime it would be the unrivaled love he had for his dear brother.

He soon shifted his gaze to the parliament of white and brown steeds that littered the courtyard. Preoccupied with his horse, Sehun rubbed her mane and petted her gently, his love for animals was irrefutable. Only if he extended that same emotional sincerity towards his brother. It discouraged Jongin further to know that his constitution was far less worth than a horse in his brother’s eyes.

The many women who came to do biddings were nearing the age of baronetcy. The solicitudes of their minds prioritized men to betroth, and more importantly, the men who remained unwedded. The line to extend out to Sehun was but a mere six, though blameless as the women appear to be, their presumptive notions regarding his brother were far too naive. Jongin didn’t criticise them for their credulity, on the contrary, he pitied them. Any slip of the tongue from the King himself pulled them into a realm of false hope and security. In reality, they fought over a man who’d never grow to love them, he was far beyond the grasp of love, Jongin thought.

The game was exciting, even if he merely captured sparse moments of it. With thoughts busied on other things, he failed to observe the entire match, yet, nothing truly seemed out of place. Sehun won, of course, his skills unmatched and his grace seamless, there was no one who could best him at this sport. Entertainment such as this was far and wide to Jongin, and though he could only watch from afar, he rather enjoyed it.

 

 

 

Dinner arrived that night without the accompaniment of a maid or butler, instead, his brother Luhan brought his meal to his room. He sat and ate with his brother, conversing about stories and books that he’d read over the past year when Luhan studied abroad.

Being an heir to the Kingdom of Selvia meant he had duties to attend that placed monumental responsibility on his brother. Jongin hated that Luhan didn’t fair too well with a busy schedule. The lack of sleep made him appear strung out on most days, and he believed his brother's health was of the utmost importance. If only there were some way for him to be of use. But Jongin knew too well that there was nothing he could do in his position. For this reason, he settled on being a source of optimism and support when in the presence of Luhan.

“So word around the city is of my birthday party tomorrow. Mama invited everyone. I only wished you’d come.”

“I can celebrate your birthday whenever Luhan.”

“That, I’m aware, you bugger. But it would be nice for you...to...possibly meet new people.”

Jongin slowed his chewing until he swallowed. “People? The family is all I’ve known.”

“That is exactly my point. This could present an opportunity to change your fate.” Luhan slumped back in his chair, tossing a napkin onto his emptied plate. “And I for one, have grown tired of your isolations. I’d take responsibility for you if I could, but father would never allow it.” Luhan looked away, forlorn in his gaze and his eyes drawn in hopelessness. He appeared in deep thought and Jongin sat in silence watching him.

Slowly, Jongin’s face broke into a subtle smile. “You are far too kind.”

“And _you_ are far too tolerant.” Luhan snapped his head to look at Jongin. “Does it not bother you?” He asked with hints of irritation in his tone, “That within these four walls, you’ve lived all of your life?” Luhan gestured his hands toward the walls.

“Adaptability. To conform was my only choice. Or I’d had ended my fate long ago.”

Luhan’s expression grew grave. “Do not speak ill of your life in my presence, do you understand?”

“My apologies, Luhan.” Jongin dropped his gaze, guilt brewing inside his chest.

Luhan’s eyes softened. “Your life is precious to me, promise me you will not end it.”

“I promise.” Jongin lifted his head to meet his brother’s gaze in a show of sincerity. Luhan nodded.

“Enough talk about that, I think I may have a book for you that you would like.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

The following day came with a sense of intrusion. Those who explored the trade of design carried throughout the estate, here to embellish the main ballroom with glamorous decorations and prepare food for the evening gathering. The house swarmed, the clatter loud and chatters boisterous, clashing into one another to form a dissonance of sounds. Everything moved quick. Not a single soul left to idly dwell, every task required a hand, and with it, every person fell into a busied occupation before the last beams of the sun descended beyond the horizon.

“Come on out Jongin. I’m positive you look phenomenal. After all, I have an impeccable eye for fashion.” Luhan said as he waited outside of Jongin’s bedroom, his ear resting on the door.

“Only a moment. I seem to have difficulties putting on these types of garments.” He said before the echoes of shuffling and a loud thud bounced throughout the corridor walls; Jongin’s whisper of an agonizing _ouch_  followed not too far behind.

“Do you wish for me to help?” Luhan offered with creased brows.

“No no, I think I’ve got it.” The door swung open revealing the ebony suit, its tailored design fitted and snug to Jongin’s torso and legs. He wore a bombazine double breasted vest accompanied by straight, tubular, black and gray checked trousers.

“Why you look dashing! I knew you would!” Luhan's eyes lit up, his smile stupendous.

“Should I truly come? I don't partake in such affairs, it would be a first.”

“Nonsense! It is _my_ celebration and I must have you there. Besides, you will be wearing this!” Luhan hurried and pulled from behind his back a laced black mask sewn from the same material as the vest. Jongin’s eyes widened. “Why it is a masquerade ball, my dear brother. No one will even recognize you.” He smiled with pride.

“Then, I will try my best to enjoy the evening!”

“That’s the spirit! Come when all the guest have arrived, near midnight perhaps, and you will blend right in.” Luhan patted his shoulder in warmth before leaving to ready himself for the ball. With only hours to spare, he made haste to his room, and Jongin awaited to attend his first celebration.

 

 

 

 

 

He walked upon the red, antique rug that ran the entire width and length of the hall. His black shoes rested soundlessly with every step as he moved closer. At the end of the hall laid the entrance to the most lavish ball Jongin had ever seen. The pearly tiled floor gleamed with elegance, reflecting the numerous candles that littered the room.

At either side of him, an array of candles framed the doorway, sitting atop matching mahogany pedestals, their flames glowing and flickering in the darkness of the room. The large windows helped to reflect the wavering fires and were accompanied by crimson, velvet curtains that hung the entire length of the wall.

As Jongin’s steps carried him further, he found himself drowning in a sea of black and scarlet cloth as it cinched around the waists of beautiful women and draped down to rest against the glistening floor. Lace, velour, cotton; all of it styled in the most luxurious of fashions with midnight loitering upon them. The men were no different in their choice of fabrics and colors, but this time they sat squarely upon broad shoulders and tapered inwards at the waist. An air of sophistication and superfluous fashion all mixed together in a sea of shadowed carmine.

As was customary to these types of balls, each person adorned a unique mask. They ranged from glittering black to engraved gold, some more opulent choices including swirling designs and rich sparkled gems, encrusted with diamonds and pearls. Some were adorned with bright scarlet and gold feathers, others decorated with raven plumes.

Jongin staggered back a little, the all-encompassing darkness becoming too much. He surveyed the area once more and noticed the numerous, round mahogany tables which dotted the magnificent hall. Atop of them sat more candles, snugged within heavy, golden holders alongside beaded pearl necklaces, chalices of various liquor, red roses and other floral arrangements made to boast luxury and wealth. Despite the inky night sky beyond the windows, everything gleamed and glowed in extravagance and sumptuousness.

He idly lingered in the far corner, scouring the lot of people who frolicked in laughter and danced with an aura of regality. Their woes gone for the evening to indulge in the utmost enjoyment behind the anonymity of a mask. He too, favored the sealed identities that were more advantageous for him.

Though never experiencing such exaggerated numbers of people swarming around him, the reality of not knowing who they were gave him a sense of ease. He enjoyed watching people. How they disguised themselves and put on airs for others. In the same way, it happened at the ball; the women giggled, flirting with eyes that held disinterest; the men gloated and pumped their pride into the atmosphere but still plagued with insecurities.

Soon, after having grown tired of watching, he dared to step onto the ballroom floor and immediately felt someone’s gaze linger on him. He searched for the searing eyes which crept along his skin causing the hairs on his nape to stand.

Then, he saw it.

Haunting, mesmeric and rich, scarlet eyes captured Jongin in a trance. They peeked from inside the black lace mask as his body weaved through the swarm of people. They disappeared before reappearing moments later as they hid in the haze of figures that filled the room. Jongin stared deep inside those compelling orbs as they peered into the intrigued ones that he owned. Their stare poured out numerous questions of identity and curiosity. Further inside their gazes were unfound desires that searched for someone to fulfill the realms of their bodies. Quick, Jongin moved through the cloud of people, weaving around the diverse frames which stood in his way. He must follow those eyes that called out to him before they refuse to summon him.

The man turned, and Jongin beheld his ebony hair and pale nape which led into slight broad shoulders. He appeared to walk swiftly, every step moved him forward in the opposing direction. The urge to yell crawled up Jongin’s throat, he didn’t want to lose this man who effortlessly aroused his latent desires within.

He exited the masquerade through the front entrance and outside there was no one to be seen. With abrupt turns of his head and body, Jongin discovered that he was alone. He cursed under his breath, but squinted his eyes when he thought he saw something. The thick smog did nothing to help his vision at this time of night. However, out into the steep darkness he saw the flash of two crimson orbs before they vanished into the mystic shadows of the forest. His body moved without warrant, and he followed the scarlet irises which beckoned every fiber of his being.

The towering trunks of trees loomed over his figure, drowning him in a poignant darkness as the light from the pale moon ended at the crowns of trees. Jongin felt imprisoned by their enclosed nature. The wind howled with an eerie chill that shook him to the marrow in his bones and stirred sharp inklings of fear inside his gut.

When he saw the flash of crimson once more, he continued to walk and stagger over patches of uneven terrain. The power of his mind took control of his limbs, and when he drew near, the man was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a palm clasped over his mouth and his eyes widened. Keen-edged, canine teeth pinched his skin as they sunk inside his neck. Jongin groaned from the pang, trickles of blood trailed down the side of his neck before they dripped onto his black suit. Despite the pain, the pleasure of luscious and soft lips resting against his skin distracted him from the flow of blood pulled from his arteries. The man sucked until he had his fill and Jongin allowed him, absorbed in the electrifying sensations that resonated through his body. After the man loosened his grip, Jongin collapsed onto the turf of dirt and grass, succumbing to an evasive sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he roused in the dawn of the next morning, he did so in a state of confusion. While swathed by the overwhelming stench of dew in the meadows and the coal from the fire, he maneuvered to a sitting position on the ground. A hand flew to his neck and he hissed at the throbbing sting around the bitten area. He didn’t know what to make of the sensation, having never felt anything like it before.

Taken from his thoughts, he heard the call of his name in the distance. Faint yells scattered around the outer throngs of trees and near the anterior of the mansion. Fear ignited in his limbs and urged him to stand quickly. He never stepped outside of the house without permission, and now they would find him in the forest just before the front gates.

With haste, he attempted to escape the situation and enter the mansion in stealth. But as fate would have it, he was caught by a servant as his body dipped through the trunks of trees.

“There! Sir Jongin is there!” A man shouted and pointed in his direction. Jongin knew bearing a fight would be pointless and surrendered the notion in an instant. Instead, he readied his will to accept the onslaught of horrible dealings his family would bestow upon him.

Benjamin grabbed his arm with a rough hold. “We’ve looked for you since morning light!” He said, and Jongin fought the urge to reply with a snide remark of only searching at dawn when he had been gone since the late hours of the night. In silence, he allowed the servant to lead him back inside the mansion where he faced the unparalleled brutality of his mother.

The first slap was anticipated. However, the second and third made Jongin’s blood boil.

“You dare step foot outside of this house?!” His mother shouted as she raised her hand again, Jongin curled in on himself cowering in fear.

“That is enough mother!” Luhan stepped in. “I think the consequences of his actions have been understood.” He gently wrapped his arm around Jongin’s torso. “I will escort him to his room,” Luhan turned to Jongin, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jongin gave a saddened glance toward his mother, who reared her nose up at him with a huff. His father held no such emotions in his expression with eyes resembling that of stone. Jongin lowered his head and allowed Luhan to lead him to his room.

Inside, he was told to wash off and change into a pair of clean clothes. While doing so, it felt as though life passed by in a blur. The steady motions ingrained into his system as he wiped the accumulated dirt from his skin; the water in the bin became muggy with each dip of the rag. After applying clean clothes, he sat in his wooden chair at his desk and waited.

What he waited for? He did not know. For a day to come that would allow him his freedom? For a dawn to rise where he didn’t live under the scrutinization of these people he dare not call family? As he sat through the minutes and hours, unknowingly there was a presence which crept in the shadows of the forest.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner was a piece of bread and water, nothing more. Jongin chewed on the stale wheat as he sat at his desk reading a book under the flicker of a candlelight. He expected nothing more considering his furious mother was typical and predictable of this kind of behavior. Jongin mused that she didn’t possess an ounce of adequacy, with the narrowness of her mind, she could rival that of a mouse. He chuckled to himself, low and deep, before his convulsions crescendoed into thunderous guffaws.

The pain morphed into a brief bout of hysteria as dense pools of tears accumulated in his ducts. The heavy sensation of weeping surged behind his sinuses and caused congestion. He sniffed, and felt it sting as the tears rolled down delicate cheeks onto his desk. The weight of it all dug deep into his chest, and he lowered his head as he wailed to no one, but cried out for someone.

“That’s not enough, now is it?” A voice said, and Jongin jolted from his seat, the chair scraping over the floor in a jarring screech.

In the corner of his room, a familiar face stuck out of a swarming thick black smoke. As the man walked forward, the remainder of his body revealed itself until he stood fully before Jongin, a mere foot away. The dinner roll hit the ground with a light tap, and rolled over the floor until inertia stopped its motions.

Jongin stared with gaping eyes growing wider in shock. He couldn’t mutter a word. Immobilized by fear, his limbs refused to move. His heart palpitated at an alarming speed, breaths coming out in stages of hard puffs. His gaze was hard on this man who he didn’t know. He wondered how he entered the mansion when it was so heavily guarded. His thoughts raced with confusion until something finally clicked.

Those scarlet eyes. They were the eyes which he longed to reach, and he realized that this man was the one from night before. Despite this revelation, he remained static and watched the man’s lips pull back into a dark smirk.

“If you do not allow it to live, then it will never die.” The man's voice cut through the confronting silence. Such ambiguous words for such a statement of precision. It intrigued Jongin.

“What do you speak of?”

“ _Hatred_.” The man’s smirk stretched further, almost as though he couldn’t wait to express that word aloud. “Everything comes and goes but they must first be present. You’re suffering and you will continue until things change...Do you wish to change them?” He peered with a suggestive tilt of his head to the side.

In a way, Jongin wished he possessed the courage to change, the will to do so lied inside him. The actions of change however, never came easily because he knew ramnifications would surface after. Being the child of a King, there was too much at stake.

However, now his hatred had reached its limit, and he wanted to change—no—he _needed_ to.

“I want to change,” He said, and the man took a step forward which prompted an involuntary step backward from Jongin. That single step only took half a second, yet it didn’t seem to match the man’s movements which were much faster. In the blink of an eye, the man was centimeters from his face. Jongin staggered back on his heels and nearly fell, but steadied himself. His heart rate escalated as fear flooded over his body. “H-how did you do that?”

The man walked leisurely around his paralyzed frame with roving eyes that moved over his entire body. “There are many things I am capable of,” He said and Jongin gulped. The man took a deep whiff of the air before sighing. “So _sweet_.” Jongin could hear the infatuation in his voice. “Your name?”

“J-jongin.”

“Hmm, yes, Jongin. What a fine name.” The man drew near with inaudible steps as though he floated on air.

“And y-yours?” He dared to ask, and the man stopped before him, close enough for Jongin to see into the depths of his irises.

“Kyungsoo.” He offered before moving toward the window and staring out the the thin glass. He interlaced his fingers behind his back. “Now that we have established such human nuances, let us get down to business, shall we?”

Jongin couldn't fathom what he was referring to. “Business?” He asked, tone doused in confusion.

“To break free from the clutches of your parents. I am offering to help you.”

“It is impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible,” Kyungsoo said with an assurance that made Jongin waver. He always deemed his situation hopeless. The end to his suffering stood above the fathomless pit which he would never climb out of. So the notion of finally being able to see the light of day, not from inside his room through the window, was a far off dream. And here this man was who told him that it was possible.

 _Preposterous_.

Jongin scoffed. “Your beliefs are that of a fool!”

“You can not make a fool out of someone who possesses such wisdom as I, for I have lived a long time, Jongin.” The man turned from the window and faced him before walking forward slowly. “You long to leave these walls.” He took one step. “You desire to be in control.” Another step. “You crave justice for the neglect and abuse you’ve endured.” One last step before he stood before Jongin. “You want to be King.” He said in a tone of certainty; his knowing eyes shone of confidence and temptation danced along those lavish lips with persuasion at the tip of his tongue. Kyungsoo smirked. “Allow me to give you everything that you desire.”

Quickly, Kyungsoo’s hand reached up, and his hovering palm slowly cascaded over Jongin's face from the tip of his forehead until his jaw. There, Kyungsoo’s palm fell onto the side of his chin in a subtle touch that made Jongin's entire body quake. With the pressure of his fingers, Kyungsoo pulled him forward, and Jongin’s body involuntarily leaned in until he felt soft lips brush against the shell of his ear. “Come to me, Jongin.” He whispered.

Those words pulsated inside his chest and throbbed against his ribcage. They echoed in a cadence inside his head willing him to follow. His limbs fell at the mercy of the man who controlled them, Jongin bended to the dominion in his voice.

Kyungsoo moved back and while doing so, he pulled a scroll from inside his coat. “This is a contract. You will sign it,” He said as he unraveled the parchment and placed it on the desk.

“What are the contents?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo looked at him with steady eyes. “You will have your freedom, and I will have _you_.”

The emphasis on the last word made Jongin’s heart throb for a second time, and he watched Kyungsoo’s pupils dilate, the swarming fibers in his irises flowing in excitement. There was fire in his eyes. Not an inferno or a raging flame that would run wild or cause mayhem. It was a simmering blaze that never moved, radiant and controlled.

In a brief moment of reflection, Jongin thought of rejecting this offer. He didn’t know this man nor how he could help him, but the direness of his situation spurred him forward. He wanted to escape this Hell if he could, and he would do anything.

“Where do I sign?”

“Your hand?” Kyungsoo gracefully offered an open palm facing upward. Jongin cautiously placed his hand into the other’s. His touch was chilling as ice, cold and uncomfortable. However, he couldn't afford to linger on the abnormal temperature of his skin, as Kyungsoo lifted his palm and took Jongin's index finger inside of his mouth.

Jongin hissed as his skin pinched and a drop of blood oozed from the tiny wound. Kyungsoo’s eyes dilated once again before he closed them while exhaling a deep sigh. He then pushed Jongin's finger onto the parchment leaving a crimson impression of whorling lines on the page.

“It is done,” Kyungsoo said, and even the curve of eyes spoke of his utter pleasure.

Instantly, the parchment blew up in flames, sizzling and crackling on the desk. The ring of fire shrunk, edging toward the center of the paper until the entire page was nothing but ashes. Jongin gaped. He had never seen anything like that. The wood left unscathed, it was as though nothing was there to begin with.

“H-how?” He stammered, and Kyungsoo grinned.

“All of your questions will be answered in time. For now, I must retire.”

“When will I see you again? How will I contact you?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo took a step back. “In time,” He said as he retreated backward into a rich smoke of blackness. “I will come to you.” He disappeared inside the black fog which dissipated into the air when his body no longer lingered in the room.

Jongin absentmindedly stared at the spot which Kyungsoo stood moments ago. He contemplated that it was all a dream, however his conscience knew better. He sat on his bed and allowed the night to consume his thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

A recurrent sting presented itself over the next few days. Jongin roused in the dead of night to its ache in utter annoyance. He reckoned the ache would subside in time but it felt as though the burn grew stronger with every passing dawn and twilight.

Having no ownership of a mirror, he hadn’t looked at the marks on his neck and pondered whether the surface area of the wound was growing.

With an unabating curiosity and a desperate need to know what appeared on his neck, he boldly journeyed to the main estate to visit his sister’s bed chambers. It was an unfavorable circumstance, but he had no other choice given that his part of the home bared nothing more than bland white walls.

His journey was not without obstacle when his brother, Sehun, intercepted him on his way.

“Ah, Jongin...I’m off to dinner at The Edwards, the Duke would like to engage in a rather interesting discourse regarding horses and polo.” He said as he applied his long coat. “I reckon you are off to speak with Luhan?” Jongin shook his head, eyes looking down at the ground. “Oh?” Sehun pulled at the collar of his coat to straighten it. “...What brings you this way?”

Over the years, lying to his family grew fortunately easy. The slip of the tongue dealt him a fortunate path, and he knew at this age what words and phrases tipped the balance in his favor.

"I'm off to do mother's bidding. She requires my assistance with tending to the kitchen." Jongin said, his head still tilted downward. What resulted from lack of courage became an inescapable habit and he no longer looked his family in the eyes when speaking.

"Best be off then." Sehun continued walking, and the servants opened the door for him as he left he estate.

Jongin sighed with his shoulders. Sehun was the least of his concerns. Though his siblings treated him like trash there were different intensities to their harsh treatments; Yifan being the worst and Luhan the sweetest, Sehun fell along the middle of that spectrum while Jongdae and Nuha closer to Yifan with their quick tongues and witty behavior.

He resumed his way to Nuha's room, hoping that no more encounters would intervene.

Only the absence of sound welcomed him when he entered her room. The silence eerie and unnatural for such a damsel who spoke her mind without fault. Nuha's room was always bombarded with noisy laughter and typical snark that no one could best his younger sister. Smart mouthed and utterly confident, she was a force to be reckoned with; a small force who stood only five feet tall but competent to such a degree that her height was not an obstacle.

The walls adorned with numerous paintings, his sister's work as she learned how to compose art from their mother. Intricate designed tracery carved out the walls, and delicately woven rugs ran along the floor. Numerous lamps sprinkled around her drawing room propped on elevated round wooden table drawers. A full-sized, gold embroidered oval-shaped mirror sat in the corner of the room, and Jongin made his way towards it.

As he walked closer, he arched his neck to the side for a better look. There, in clear sight were two deep punctured wounds of minuscule holes. Circling around the immediate area were pink rings formed from swollen flesh.

Jongin’s palm flew to the wound as he examined it within the mirror. He’d seen nothing like it before and his mind boggled at what could have left such a mark.

Suddenly, a rapid pulsating sensation throbbed against his neck. A memory flashed in his mind of scarlet eyes the night of Luhan’s birthday celebration. The pulsing escalated as his memories came to him, every detail replaying as though he were experiencing it for a second time. Again, a memory blinked and he felt familiar canine teeth sink into the flesh on the side of his neck for a second time—slower, more tortuous, digging deep under his skin and pulling the blood from his very body.

“Have you lost any rational thought?!” Hard disgust blared in her tone, sharp and unforgiving. Jongin flinched from the unforeseen voice, though he should have expected as such given this was her room. Nuha marched toward him, her dress skirting across the floor with her quickened steps. “Have you gone deaf? What are you doing in my room?” She stopped before him, anger and confusion in her tilted eyebrows.

“I needed to borrow your mirror.” Jongin said as he lowered his head.

“My mirror?” Nuha lifted her head. “And for what reason do you have in need of _my_ mirror? No one cares to see you, you are far too disgusting.” Her lips quirked into an evil smirk and Jongin remained silent. “Oh my. Did you think you were a sight to behold? What even surprises me more is that the mirror still stands. It should have shattered the moment you looked at it.”

“I needed to know what these wounds were…” Jongin tilted his neck for a brief second to show her the marks.

Nuha’s face curved in utter disgust. “My God, what are those?”

“...I don’t know.”

Nuha merely hummed, any inkling of care tossed aside as she turned on her heels and sat down on one of the off-white loveseats within her room. “Well, if not poison then I see no reason as to why I should care. Be gone from my sight and never enter my room again.” She waved her hand in the air, gesturing for him to leave. “Bailey,” she called and the young bookish butler stepped forward.

“Yes, M’lady?”

“Make sure that _thing_ never sets foot in here again. Burn the rugs and throw that mirror out, it clearly stopped working some time ago.”

“Yes, M’lady.”

Jongin left mutely, balled fists and hatred settling into his stomach. There was nothing more to be said and he examined the wound before she came. Now, he needed to understand where it came from.

 

 

 

 

 

When he entered his room, he threw himself at his bookshelf. Removing book after book, he stacked them on his desk, preparing to skim through them in search for answers. The ceaseless curiosity which nagged at him mercilessly spurred him into action. He dug inside his extensive collection of books; from fantasy stories to nonfictional ones, he left nothing bare and investigated every form of text he owned.

The candles situated high on the walls highlighted the area, giving him enough light in every corner of the room. He knew such a task would be arduous and promised himself to continue searching until he could make sense of everything that had happened.

There were three key things he searched for: pale skin, scarlet eyes and bite marks.

He searched through numerous books and novels, particles of dust swarmed in the air from lack of usage. He dropped a heavy, one-thousand paged book on his desk beside the already growing pile that he hadn't completely gone through. The book was ancient, one his brother gave him which he never opened; he didn't find its contents intriguing‒until now.

What read on the cover was a peculiar title— _Mythical Creatures_. As he flipped through the pages, more dust wafted past his nose and into his mouth. He coughed roughly on the thick particles but continued searching like his life depended on it, and it very well could.

Inside the book were numerous creatures he had never seen. His fingers hesitated upon a small section and he stopped. The segment told about beings depicted as short, wizened troll-like gnomic figures with red or green eyes. These beings varied in size and they could change or appear as birds and animals. However, the popular conception of this animal was that they were very small diminutive—sometimes tiny—creatures resembling a pygmy. They were often shown as angelic, young or childlike, who were sometimes winged human-like sylphs. He came to learn more about these creatures named _fairies_ and concluded that they weren’t what he searched for.

He continued forward, pages flitting in the air as he swiftly turned them before stopping at another. This page spoke of the use of sorcery titled witchcraft. The objective of witchcraft was to exert an influence on the mind and body of others by malicious magic or witchery, to affect them against their will. These creatures possessed attributes that were derived from an inner and intangible quality called maleficium. _Witches_ were labeled those who had abilities that were beyond what was considered the norm.

Jongin pursed his lips in deep thought. After his moment of consideration, perhaps, this was not his answer either and he resumed his way through the book until something stood out to him—a being that subsisted by feeding on life’s essence, typically _blood_.

He read further to gain more understanding and when skimming across the characteristics, those three pivotal attributes stared into his gaze from the page. Pale skin, scarlet eyes and bite marks. His finger brushed over those words, disbelief waving throughout his body. His head spun and the room suddenly became smaller. Breathing became harder and his vision was no longer clear. Hyperventilation settled in as he came to realize that he'd been bitten by nothing other than a vampire.

 _Vampire_.

The word echoed inside of his head, trippy-like sensations surging all the way to the tips of his fingers and the balls of his toes. Everything heightened until it became unbearable and the room dimmed as light escaped from his eyes and darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

“I am aware of what you are.” Jongin hissed. “You vile unearthly being!”

Kyungsoo smirked, “The placidity of your insult offends me. Surely, you could do better.”

“You tricked me!”

“I did no such thing,”

“You coerced me with your evil power of compulsion.”

“I only aided you in bringing what lied dormant to the surface. For you, no inkling of compulsion was needed.”

“Nonsense!” Jongin yelled, his breaths coming out in strenuous gasps of air. He planted his palms on his desk with his back toward Kyungsoo. There was absolutely no way Kyungsoo hadn’t tricked him into signing the contract. He refused to believe in his own ignorance of that which bound him to the other.

Kyungsoo glided across the room with inaudible steps and rested a gentle hand on Jongin’s shoulder which made the prince flinch. Kyungsoo ran his palm downward to the middle of his back as he leaned forward to whisper, “Don’t be frightened my _precious_ , let me give you everything you desire.”

“And how will this work? I will have my freedom when?”

“You must first be free of your family.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

Kyungsoo moved close enough for his lips to rub against Jongin’s ear as he whispered, low and deep, “ _Kill them_.”

A crisp prickling sensation ricocheted down Jongin's spine and his head snapped toward Kyungsoo whose lips held the most malevolent smirk he’d ever seen. The nefarious curl of those plush lips was nothing compared to the villainous danger in his eyes. Similar to that of a beast prepared to pounce on its prey, his gaze shone of an insatiable hunger for death.

Jongin sunk inside the well of his eyes, annular dark pupils of unimaginable depth and wisdom along with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Within those suctions of light, the ebony sloughs consumed him until he no longer had a way out. He fell into his omniscient stare, unmoving, his gaze reluctant to look away.

The profundity of Kyungsoo’s knowledge became his own, and revelation sat at the brink of his mind. He allowed it to enter with a steadfast caution that winded him breathless in a matter of seconds.

Kyungsoo backed away with a lingering touch of his palm flowing down Jongin’s back.

The silence condensed into a ball of terror, anxiety and disbelief as Jongin realized his true fatal mistake.

It dawned upon him like a looming shadow in the night as his body cowered in the corner of his soul. What stood before him in the silhouette of a man, a deep section of his conscience which threatened to rule over him.

“In death, only then will you be free,” Kyungsoo said with a tone of irrefutable certitude.

Jongin shook his head madly. “I can not. They will kill me as the culprit.”

“One can not kill you, for they will never know.” Kyungsoo removed a book from the shelf with his index. “Compulsion, Jongin. Their memories will be mine.”

It was absolutely unbelievable, Jongin thought. His mind failed to comprehend. Death by his own hands was a notion he’d once humored but never speculated it to become true. If the intense need to be rid of his family would ever reach such drastic proportions as this, he’d possess not an ounce of hesitation. However, was a fate as ill as death one which they rightfully deserved? He questioned himself about the morality numerous times while the chaotic thoughts spun inside his head.

“You are bound to me, and I to you. I will not allow any harm to come to you, my precious.” Kyungsoo’s words snapped him from his thoughts.

“I fail to understand what you’d gain. Tell me your reasons. I demand to know why you would offer such services." He turned to Kyungsoo with a stare of inquisition. He held his gaze hard, informing Kyungsoo that he would not move without such knowledge.

The other responded with a blasé shrug. “Your family is an obstacle. From the ashes they rose to such power and nothing delights me more than to see them fall, and you take reign.”

“To rid my family was your intent all along.”

Kyungsoo held up his index finger toward the ceiling. “Ah.” his finger pivoted downward pointing at him. “And _you_.” Kyungsoo began walking toward him and Jongin didn’t budge from his spot, paralyzed. “I desire to have you, for your beauty is unmatched,” his voice dropped an octave lower, deeper and full. “And your taste, exquisite.” Jongin felt himself tremble as the words resonated through his limbs. “If dubiety plagues you, I could offer to terminate the contract,” his tone lightened with a hint of whimsicality. “But be wary of your final answer, for a death will fall upon _you_ in their stead.”

Immense terror crowded over Jongin and the ability to speak slipped from his grasp. “I-I w-will die?”

Kyungsoo lifted his hand with elegance and placed his palm on Jongin’s cheek, caressing his skin. “Death is the only answer. Do you wish to die?”

“I do not seek such a thing.”

“Then…” His eyes flashed with hunger. “Kill them.” In his voice was a merciless demand which shook Jongin to his bones. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment of truth.

The dark shadow inside Jongin’s soul stalked closer, yet he did not quiver as he once did before. In the presence of the looming figure, Jongin lifted his gaze, and stared at it with eyes hope.

“I will...” He heard fall from his lips, “Bring death upon them all,” he stated in a daze as he feasted on the haunting tint inside Kyungsoo’s eyes. He drowned within those seething irises of crimson, seized by the prominent allure of owning his freedom.

“Astonishing.” Kyungsoo rubbed his cheek. “Your beauty intensifies as you speak of death.” He continued to brush gently, and Jongin found himself nestling his head into the cold palm which coaxed him.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled further in search of a place where comfort resided. Perhaps, Kyungsoo was what his heart sought after all along. A knight of darkness that would aid him in breaking from his parents crippling hold. He would take this opportunity to have what is rightfully his. He would never look back.

 

 

 

 

 

As the days numbered and the tides of time continued, looking back became an occurrence which Jongin engaged on more than one occasion.

The uncertainties of this contract crept inside his mind before taking reign over his consciousness. He feared for something so onerous to be done with an ease promised by the soulless one. He convinced himself over the span of a week, that perhaps this could not be done. Death by his hand with the aid of the damned would not be ideal, bringing along countless tragedies in the name of Jongin. A name bestowed upon him, now tainted if he were caught or blamed. And he feared to be blamed, there’d be no gainsaying against him, no words of moral justice—without a look deeper; as those who stood on the outside had views from such a place and never bothered to learn of the true depravity that he endured which resulted in such drastic measures.

Jongin paced his room, hands twitching and eyes just the same, hesitance in his gaze and scrupulous inhibitions tying tighter around his grasp on reality, haunting and nagging him with fear.

“I am not certain whether I can accomplish my goal.” He said to no one apparent, however, Kyungsoo drew from the deep shadows in the corner of his room, his steps nearly inaudible.

“And, your reasons?” Kyungsoo asked slowly.

“Fear of being caught, fear of turning my hand to the people who I hate most. They could ridicule me to their last breath and for once the words spoken would indisputably be true.”

“Do not worry, my precious. Men are foolish, arrogant which makes them easy to manipulate.”

“Are you not arrogant?” Jongin asked.

“Perhaps, yet is it not warranted? I can create any outcome with the slip of my tongue. Humans are self indulgent gluttonous creatures with a twisted logic that supports their barbaric nature and daunting mentality. And then they gathers those who harbor similar ideals—gulls to a flock. Always searching for approval from supposed loved ones and denying what they truly feel. Yes, mortal beings are foolish.” His words loitered inside Jongin’s mind as he filtered out the remaining rambling. He gradually zoned in once again. “In a sense, mortals are all the same. Yet, your blood makes you unique. The Devil's elixir and Heaven’s marker, no two people share the same taste in blood.” Jongin shuddered from that information. “No matter really. I find it entertaining. Mortals intend to hide their true selves, but it will seep through their guise in time.”

“If so, then why aid me?” Jongin asked, curious.

“Jongin, there are those who need a push. And you...needed a shove. You see, you are not like most people. There is darkness inside of you which you fear.”

“I do not desire to release this darkness you speak of. In what world should I succumb to it? Perhaps, fear has its influences over my choices, rightfully so, as that is how it should be.”

“Oh, poor poor Jongin. I gathered that being deprived of food, abused and molested were enough incentive. But if that weren’t so, it should be a nice place to start.”

“You know nothing of my suffering!”

“I know what you allow me to see, and what I behold is not a man of purity by any stretch of the imagination. Tainted and soiled, you were used and tossed aside,”

“Kyungso—”

“How often did he touch you?” He walked towards Jongin.

“Stop—” The other warned.

“Hold you?” Kyungsoo's lip quirked.

“Pleas—”

“Kiss you?”

“Hold your words or I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Kyungsoo closed the distance within half a second and pinned him to the wall, his eyes dangerous with a raging swarm of red that darkened near the pits of his pupils. “You cannot defeat me, you _measly_ human.”

Jongin’s eyes bulged, expanding wide as terror wracked over his limbs and deemed him immobilized. He’d never witnessed such aggression from Kyungsoo before and the strength of Kyungsoo’s forearm impaled into his neck was breathtaking, in the most literal sense. The vampire eased his arm away and brought it down slow with a steel gaze penetrating into intimidated, wavering chestnut irises. “Do not be frightened.” His tone softened as he eyes followed suit. “I do not want you to fear me, I only want you to have everything. That is my only wish.” His hand reached up and hovered gently over Jongin’s cheek before falling onto the smooth skin in a soft caress. “My precious. Do you understand?”

Words were a mere dream in the depths of his mind and refused to manifest through his lips. In response, he merely gave a terse nod, uncertain, but nevertheless.

“Good.” Kyungsoo’s lips pulled into a semblance of a smile. “Now. I reckon you are an avid reader as seen from your extensive book collection here.” He turned to the brown wooden shelves lining Jongin’s bedroom walls.

“That, I am.”

In a fraction of a second, Kyungsoo stood beside the shelf removing a book with his index finger, hooking the top bridge of the book’s spine. “And Shakespeare is no stranger to you?”

“I have read everything, it is my only pastime.”

“Well then...” Kyungsoo flipped through a number of pages with aimless motions. “I have an idea.”

“And what idea is that?”

Kyungsoo snapped the book close with one hand before shuffling it inside the shelf where it belonged. “Lady Macbeth…” He said, and instantly, his body traveled across the room standing before Jongin once more. “Perhaps, it is in your best interest to ponder about her choice of actions.” He hinted and Jongin thought briefly about the subject at hand. As the story unraveled inside his mind, realization struck him as his eyes zoned in on a nefarious curl of Kyungsoo’s upper lip.

“Framing.”

“That is correct. To lessen your fears, you’ll have someone else appear guilty. Anyone in particular come to mind?”

“I may have someone…”

“Wonderful. And who might that person be?”

“My brother…” He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. “...Jongdae.”

“Hmm, yes. I do recall a man by that name residing in this estate. So be it then, Jongdae will be to blame. I will set it up for you.”

“How will you accomplish that?”

“Do not worry, Jongin. The words from my lips will come to pass. All that’s required of me is to spread a false accusation, one which seems undeniably true.”

“That is all?” Jongin couldn’t fathom a slip of the tongue contributing to his artificial innocence. However, his ignorance regarding the power of compulsion was far too great to question the one who possessed such an ability. There was no other option. He had to trust Kyungsoo at his word.

“Yes, my precious.” Kyungsoo smirked. “And as another aid in your diabolical acts, I will offer my blood.” He lifted his wrist to his mouth, and out from under plump lips two sharp canine teeth emerged. He bit his flesh without any hesitance in his motion, disconcerting and fearless.

Jongin stepped back from the vampire. “I-I will do no s-such thing.” He stuttered, nerves rustling within his body.

Kyungsoo pulled from his arm with dark rose-tinted lips smothered with his blood. “As your blood is mine, my blood is yours.” He moved forward. “It will help you Jongin, only a few drops will do.”

Jongin however, didn’t foster the notion of drinking someone else’s blood. Asking him of such a thing made his stomach ache and turn in knots. Blood was the liquid to carry oxygen and any visible representation outside the body resulted of a punctured wound. Never had Jongin thought of blood as something to quench a thirst.

He slowly shuffled back from Kyungsoo until his back collided with something hard. In surprise, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder to find the wall there, when he turned around Kyungsoo was directly in front of his eyes.

Kyungsoo thrusted his wrist onto Jongin’s lips before the prince could even exhale a gasp of air. The vampire pushed against Jongin’s protesting body, his hands attempted to fight but to no avail. Kyungsoo had him secured to the wall and any attempt at escaping became futile.

Gently, Jongin’s lips parted as drops of Kyungsoo’s blood fell onto his tongue. While he swallowed the liquid, Kyungsoo’s face broke into a sly smile as if he knew something Jongin did not.

Immediately, Jongin’s vision became sharper. The hues of color became deeper as floating particles slowed to reveal the reflection of light. Outside of the mansion, the rustling of leaves as a squirrel barreled up a tree zoned into his ears. The hollow drop of tea onto a porcelain plate rang throughout his head at a deafening volume which made him clench his eyes shut.

Every one of his senses heightened, and the blood thumping in his veins pumped harder, pulsing as his muscles expanded and contracted. The rush of blood traveled throughout every limb delivering Kyungsoo’s blood to his organs and strengthening them. His weight became lighter, a sensation of very little gravity as though he floated over the ground.

Kyungsoo smiled, dark and canny. “Utterly amazing, isn’t it?” He asked rhetorically with eyes of barbaric amusement. As he backed away, Jongin unconsciously leaned forward in search of that addictive blood which stimulated his entire body. It felt as though he truly saw the world for the very first time, and the sensation of unbridled desire surged through him. “Are you prepared?”

Tentative, Jongin asked, “For what?” His dazed eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“To take the life of your first victim.” Kyungsoo’s tongue quickly swept over crimson stained flesh. Jongin swallowed thick and hard.

In his mind, uncertainty continued to brew. Was he truly prepared to kill his family and remain living? What convinced him to nod his head was the thought of his life being forfeited for theirs. And in no universe did they deserve to live more than he did. He would never allow that. He needed to be rid of them.

 

 

 

 

 

The walk was hard. Up against his steps the floorboards screeched, every leeway restricted as his limbs twitched with anxiety. This feeling was foreign—different, unique. A feeling of total and absolute dread weighing down his body. He took steep breaths to overcome his fear of taking the life of his family member, though it surmounted to quell nothing at all.

When it came to deciding the person that he killed first, there wasn't a doubt in Jongin's mind—Yifan.

As he walked around the entryways of the mansion, he did so in stealth. Words of a prayer on his tongue which requested that he didn't get caught. With remnants of Kyungsoo's blood still pumping inside his veins, he remained the heightened senses which gradually decreased in intensity as time dawdled on.

He neared Yifan’s quarters, his bedroom two doors over after the blue drawing room which separated his bedchamber from Luhan’s.

Jongin approached the entrance with light steps and brought a shaky hand to the wooden door before pushing it open at a slow pace. Shifty eyes searched every corner of the room, his heart palpitating at an alarming speed that it could be heard in his ears.

However, no one was there.

Jongin walked further inside. He should have discerned that no one lingered inside, considering the lack of male servants near the door. Typically, they bided their time in front of the entryway to open the door for the second eldest of his siblings.

It wasn't long before the familiar quick paced gait slipped into the sensory of his ears. The footsteps were sharp, clean cut and uniform. One after the other, they climbed in sound as he moved closer to the room. In front of the door, they halted for a second before stepping inside.

Jongin held his breath.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Jongin?" His tone was a combination of concealed shock and amusement as he entered into the room alone.

_ Odd. _ However, Jongin avoided lingering on the lack of servants by his side. Instead, this turn of event was more advantageous for him.

On one of the pale white couches sat Jongin, one leg crossed over the other. "I think you already know." he suggested as he stood to his feet and took sultry steps toward his brother.

"Intriguing." Yifan smirked as he peeled off his turncoat. "It's the first time you've visited yourself. Have you finally come to the realization that you are _mine_?" Yifan turned up his loose sleeves, rolling them to his elbow.

"I have." Jongin attempted to keep his voice steady, but underneath such complacency were ripples of fear. His fingers dimly trembled, and he swallowed hard, revealing signs of unease.

But if Yifan ever noticed his true perturbation, he didn't show it.

"Good." Yifan reached out and wrapped an arm around Jongin to pull him close. Their bodies brushed against the other, and their faces mere inches apart. "I was beginning to think you'd never stop struggling." He hissed, his tone hinted with firmness as he reinforced his hold with a slight tug.

"I've realized how foolish I've been." Jongin said as he tiptoed his fingers up Yifan's chest to rest them on the elder's shoulder. "Take me. Make me yours..." He inched closer, his lips centimeters from Yifan's. As he did so, his hands snuck along Yifan's shoulders until his palms enclosed tight around the narrow column of his neck.

"Wha—" Yifan's eyes expanded in a state induced panic. Frantic hands reached up to stop the assault, he scrambled to grab hold of Jongin. His efforts were reminiscent of a child's in comparison to the overbearing strength Jongin possessed at the moment.

Under his thumb, the rapid pulse of Yifan's heart hummed as a reminder of his the life he aimed to take. Jongin's mind wandered off, trailing down a route of dubiety. He shook his head, refocusing on the task at hand. He marched forward, pushing Yifan’s body against the bed as his fingers dug harsher into the flesh of his nape.

Unforgiving and merciless, Jongin clutched fiercer, robbing the very light from Yifan's eyes as they dimmed with death on the verge of transcending. Yifan's once protesting cries reduced to faint gasps of air as his body became motionless under the harsh grip.

The pulsing organ slowed and slowed, his life draining with every second.

The dark shadows loomed over Jongin once again. His entire body shuddered violently with an intense sensation—an unprecedented emotion which he never felt before.

_ Control. _

Jongin’s nostrils flared as he exerted maximum effort, the last burst of his strength expelled to finally rid this world of his brother. He continued his rigid grasp until he could no longer feel the pulse, until the body lying under him went completely limp.

Yifan didn't move. He didn't breathe. He didn't wake. He was nothing but a useless lump of mass—spiritless, cold and... _dead_

Jongin's vision blurred out of focus and his head spun. Quick, he pulled back from the dead body and brought his palms upward to the level of his eyes, looking at the destructive weapons he'd used moments prior.

They wouldn't stop quivering—his hands shook furiously, leaving myriads of motion lines smearing and clouding his vision further. Slow and torturous, realization anchored over his immobile body granting him a dense sense of incredulity. He'd rather believe it to be all a dream than to admit to himself of what he'd just committed—murder.

He needed to leave. _Now_.

He rushed, feet trampling over the ground with wells of tears forming in his eyes. His entire body numbed to the shaking now that it involuntarily did so.

When he entered his room, before him resting on his bed was Kyungsoo with a look of expectancy.

"Did you?" Was all he asked, and Jongin gave him a hard, soundless nod. He stood stiff and congested with his back against the door as tears streamed down his cheek in buckets now. Kyungsoo straightened on the mattress, his feet finding purchase on the floor. "Come to me, Jongin." He lifted both arms and stretched them wide.

Jongin took weak, unsteady steps in his direction until a blood-curdling scream howled over the estate. He knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the woman who gave birth to him, yet all the same, wished he’d never been born.

He walked faster and sat beside Kyungsoo on the bed. Shifting his weight, he lied on his side resting his head on Kyungsoo's thigh as the deep wails echoed throughout the corridors to his room.

There were more screams, cries and wails. His father's booming voice demanded to know who took Yifan’s life, and the clamor exploded as hurried feet towered over the floorboards. The mansion outside of his room blew up into a frenzy attempting to find the culprit. However, Jongin could only distinguish the choked sobs of those who mourned his brother’s death.

It tormented him as his entire body continued to tremor and shake, his eyes overflowing with tears coupled with the hard sniffs of his nose.

Kyungsoo patted Jongin's hair slow and easy, his wintry palm threading though the blond strands. “Shhh." He shushed Jongin as he continued to gently pet him. "Let the dawn bring a new day and with it you will be restored. My precious, be still into the night and find pleasant music in their woeful wails.” Jongin closed his eyes tight, attempting to assuage his senses and zone out the strident cries of his family members. “Your time has only just begun...Do not fight what is inside you.” Were the last whispers of sinister words before the realm of dreams stole his consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Grogginess weighed over his limbs and clouded eyes blurred his vision when he roused the next morning. The cold thigh which he remembered underneath his head was now replaced with the warm plush cotton of a pillow. Woolen sheets covered his frame and as he sat up, realization caught up to his mind. He gagged, leaning over the side of the bed to hurl, but nothing came of his upset stomach. Dry heaving was the least of his worries when the ample pounding of his head brought along the mother of all headaches. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

The sounds outside his room were all but naught, not one person spoke, not one voice echoed. Mere silence welcomed him and as he perceived the lack of sound, it brought along grave confusion.

What had Kyungsoo done? Where was the vampire? And what would happen next?

Questions looped on a tenacious cycle until the desire to learn the outcome of his wicked task pulled him from the bed. He stood on weakened legs, swaying to find his balance. Dressing himself was a difficult task, however he somehow conjured the strength to apply one of his many off-white blouses and a pair of overused trousers.

After, he sulked through the halls, his feet pulled behind his body with every step becoming much heavier and slowing his movements.

The tension suffusing within the air was nearly palpable. His senses gleaned an overwhelming aura which hit him hard in the chest as his eyes beheld a frustrated Luhan storm to his room and slam the door shut. Jongin nearly jumped from the loud bang, his heart escalating.

“But mama! It couldn’t have been Jongdae!” Nuha’s voice was rough and rasped. From what Jongin could discern of the texture, she had cried all throughout the night and at early dawn. Her cracked shouts turned into hopeless wails. Jongin didn’t move further.

“There is evidence my child.” His mother’s voice sat on the verge of breaking. “H-he..he is responsible and he...there are consequences for what....” She could no longer speak.

Jongin remained motionless while listening to them speak about his brother and what he’d done. His heart plummeted to his stomach, a shaky hand climbing to hover his lips. The sensation to hurl once again crawled up his throat. He turned on his heels and marched back toward his room. He couldn’t withstand the guilt pouring out of him. Two daunting situations, two lives ruined at the expense of _his_ prospering.

For a moment, he felt regret and severe shame pulling at his heart. But as he thought of the cruelty and tyrannical behaviors he endured, then perhaps an ill fate was one which they rightfully deserved. He wavered on the border of morality, fluttering between right from wrong, injustice and justice. What ways to look up and down, left and right, if every pathway led him to barren gates of death. He took his chances, and maybe he’d find Kyungsoo standing at the end of his path, waiting for him to join him in a fate of everlasting dawn.

Everything came to pass as Kyungsoo proclaimed. Which may or may not have terrified him of what the vampire was capable of.

When he entered his room, he threw his thoughts between the pages of a book and found solace there. Swiftly, he leafed through the pages, escaping from the hazed thoughts that bombarded his head until pain surged and his sinuses ached.

He spent the entire day locked in the confines of his room. With the somberness of the estate, everyone spent time isolated from others, alone in their thoughts to mull over the death and accused culprit who had committed the murder. The day of mourning commenced.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that evening, Kyungsoo reappeared, his smile as uncanny as ever. “Did you hear of the news?”

Jongin, fazed out and within his books, startled slightly at his entrance. The man had a habit of arriving from the shadows of his room late into the night, with only few candles flickering around the room.

“Y-yes, I have.”

“And what do you make of it?”

“I-I don’t know...”

Traces of Kyungsoo’s delight diminished along with the smile on his face. “Are you not satisfied?”

Jongin slowly closed his book. “How...I want to know how you did it.”

“Well, Jongin, I simply planted a false accusation, nothing more. You see, mortals fall into a fallacy of believing what they hear. Garner enough people to share the same opinion and it soon becomes fact. If enough people claimed to have seen Jongdae appear before Yifan’s bedchamber that night, then, no one could object.”

“But I was the one who entered.”

“That, we are aware. Did you notice anything atypical? Something out of the ordinary?”

Jongin thought back to the night before and within his memories he did recall a time that something was odd. “The guards.” It struck him like lightning. “You removed them?”

“Not only did I remove them from their post, but while doing so, I instilled in them a lie. A lie which said that Jongdae came to visit and when he left, they found Yifan’s body. Now, to deepen the accusation, I compulsed maids and butlers to recall the same information. They too, all shared one collective thought of seeing Jongdae that night. Though your brother was fast asleep and completely blameless.”

“Unbelievable.” Jongin awed, his eyes agape.

“The slip of the tongue Jongin, is all it takes. And when I am feeling especially soulless, then a shift of my eyes can hypnotize anyone. Even in your brother’s protest no one believed him. Too many spoke against him. His fate was sealed.”

“Where is he now?”

“Locked away in a spare bedroom awaiting for his trial. They at least extended that courtesy to him, given that he is the prince of Selvia. However, I am thinking...Should he make it to that trial?”

“W-what do you mean?” Jongin’s voice shook and his eyes wavered.

“Jongin, are you prepared to take the life of your second victim?” He licked his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

The preparedness of mind came at the expense of his wavering sanity. He didn’t fathom whether a second death so soon was ideal, but listened to the precarious words of Kyungsoo concerning the framework for Jongdae. This death was to appear as suicide, a tasteless demise which assumed by Jongdae’s hand as a result from contrived guilt.

A suicide note—one where Jongdae relayed his emotions of coping with bringing death upon his elder brother.

As Jongin stood inside the room that held three occupants, he could hardly trust his eyes. Jongdae appeared to be tranced, wrapped in the words of Kyungsoo’s bestowing. His moves fell in accordance to Kyungsoo, who hovered just above his ear whispering into his thoughts. Never witnessing something like this before, Jongin observed closely, keen on the sense of learning how compulsion truly worked. From where he stood, it simply looked to be an exchange of secrets being told, yet the instructions were irrefutably clear.

In his note, Jongdae recorded feigned emotions of guilt for his actions after having stated that he indeed was the culprit behind Yifan’s murder. As Jongdae sat and jotted down the note at a wooden desk, Jongin’s mind began to wonder.

With such an ease, the prince pondered why Kyungsoo hadn’t obtained the world, with people bowing at his feet, serving him anything he desired. The world would lie under his fingertips, bleeding red, succumbing to the will of his call. All that required of him was the slip of a persuasive song meddled behind words of poetry and allure, and anyone would be ensnared.

Jongin didn’t know. He didn’t understand that of what he was to possess services from such a fearful man, and what of who he could become if this man were to change his life.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo turned his head, crimson eyes flashing with a eerie glint. “Come.” He wished, and Jongin didn’t exert any effort to withstand his command.

“Yes?”

“As Jongdae is at the moment...Kill him.” Kyungsoo pulled from his frock coat a small dagger, its blade reflecting from the flicker of the sole candlelight inside the dark abyss of the room.

“K-kill him n-now?” Jongin’s Adam’s apple bobbed as quavering eyes lingered on the sharp glinting object. 

“Yes, my precious. You know how, do you not?” Kyungsoo placed the object into his open palm, and stared for a moment. “Don’t hesitate.” Jongin lifted his gaze to round eyes. “For hesitation allows dubiety. Be resolute in your convictions to receive what you rightfully deserve.”

Jongin watched his brother who continued to write, his mind occupied with the suicide note. He didn’t show any traces of concern for those surrounding him only the obligation of the note seized every sense of his being. The prince paused, and continued to observe his brother whose life stood at the threshold of death’s door.

“Do it Jongin.” Kyungsoo urged from the shadows, his voice echoing inside Jongin’s head. Again, Jongin moved closer, standing beside Jongdae now as he peered down over his brother with utmost disgust in his gaze. All the injustice rushed him at once, plummeting into his conscious, the memories flowing like a movie sequence which never ended; the hurt pooling in his gut and wrenching at his heart. “ _Kill_ _him_.” Kyungsoo’s hushed tone floated through the air, a tone of ultimate suggestion. Though Jongin favored the urging gesture, he took heed of the vampire watching from the abyss and when he turned his head, there stood Kyungsoo with a spine-chilling grin stretching pale cheeks.

Jongin turned his head immediately, bringing his gaze to Jongdae once more. He lifted his brother’s arm, and as expected, Jongdae hadn’t acknowledged his presence, still enraptured in a trance.

The knife penetrated Jongdae’s skin on the inside of his wrist, and Jongin trailed the blade vertically from his wrist until the middle section of his forearm. The skin split and cleft, pails of blood poured from the wound. He did so three times, repeating the motion on one arm leaving four marked paths of crimson.

An emotion pulsated inside his chest when his eyes laid upon the oozing blood and how it spilled aimlessly to the wooden planks below— _Control_.

He repeated the same steps for the other arm, and Jongdae was left with eight deep gashes etched into his forearm, bleeding out onto the ground. His body hunched over, head falling onto the desk as more blood poured, forming puddles beneath his dangling feet.

The deed had been done.

Out into the deep darkness, Jongin caught the sight of crimson irises before they disappeared into the shadows leaving him in the solitude of his murder.

Looking down at his quivering palms, Jongin felt the blood coursing through every vein, life seeping back into his limbs. Scalding tears became mild against his warmful cheeks as he slowly blinked them away. The regret began to diminish as he stood over his brother’s frame experiencing small tremors of remorse for his actions. His body responded to the internal conflict of his mind, yet he attempted to accept his fate; to accept that this was the answer to all of his troubles. The disturbed mind however, didn’t perceive this notion to be true and dubiety plagued him once again.

Was this truly the answer?

 

 

 

 

 

The events from that day were similar to a blur the preceding morning. Jongin woke to a knock on his door, and before he could register who it could possibly be, Luhan came inside, tears running down his cheeks.

“J-jongin.” He whispered as he sat on the bed his hands searching for Jongin’s palm under the sheets. “Our family...has to be cursed, this morning they…” Luhan couldn’t breathe as he inhaled huge gulps of air to calm himself, choked sobs ringing throughout the room. Jongin hurried and pulled him into a brotherly hug, rubbing his palm over Luhan’s back to quell his heart. “Jongin, they found Jongdae.” Luhan sniffed, his eyes raining down tears and his nose just the same. He appeared completely destroyed, any traces of that wistful nature gone and possibly never to return.

It hit Jongin. Not only was he erasing people from his life but Luhan’s as well. It never struck with him that he’d been hurting others in the process of gaining his freedom. Here, Luhan sat before him mourning the lives he so shamelessly took away at the expense of himself. It felt undeniably wrong, however, such a sentiment as empathy was eclipsed by the surging hatred and vengeance which he sought.

Nothing would stop him from gaining his retribution—nothing.

“They found him?” His expressive brows danced in confusion, eyes looking upon Luhan expectantly.

The other sat with tears gathered in his ducts pondering on how to properly word what Jongin had already known. “H-he...he killed himself Jongin.”

A faint gasp tumbled from his lips and shocked wide eyes lied upon Luhan. He never pegged himself as fit for a lead role in any theatrical play, but perhaps his convincing display would tilt his opinion in the opposing direction.

“Oh my God…” He stood up abruptly. “But...but why?”

Luhan joined him on his feet. “I don’t know. But, I feel that our family is cursed. How else would you describe what is happening. I can’t make sense of this madness.” Luhan collapsed onto the bed once again, burying his head in his palms.

Jongin placed a soft comforting hand on Luhan’s shoulder. “Sometimes life will not grant us a reason.” He patted gently in an effort to soothe his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

God first planted a garden and it was the purest of pleasures, Jongin pondered as he stood outside in the courtyard. His eyes searched over yonder, observing the delicate flower beds with lush green hues coupled with a spectrum of colors ranging from periwinkle blue to pastel pink. He inhaled deeply savoring the sweet and poignant scent before stepping from the small terrace into the field.

To his left sat a small belvedere, overarching with a dome roof and cylindrical pillars positioned apart with large enough gaps for a person to walk between them. Inside the garden temple was a statue of cupid. His mother’s fascination with the angel was beyond Jongin’s understanding.

“Do you want to take a short stroll?” Kyungsoo asked as he came to stop beside him. Jongin turned, his eyes falling into crimson irises.

“I’d really like that.” He stepped forward and began his stroll down the pathway of the large garden. In the evening dusk, the sun stretched its never ending beams across the sky in an hollow orange. The last of its rays hovered just above the horizon, kissing its sweet goodbyes to the moon before descending past the arching lines of the Earth.

Jongin reveled in the flourishing nature surrounding him. The colorful aromas wafting in his nose were so rejuvenating. His fingers gamboled along the flower petals, flowing with grace through the corollas and sometimes reaching further down to tinker with the sepals.

Kyungsoo shadowed behind him, every foot step slowed deliberately to linger after the other. Jongin didn’t mind the presence which loomed over him. The faculties of his mind lied elsewhere upon the blooming life amongst the pinetum and flowers.

“Jongin.”

The prince turned to look behind him. “Yes Kyu—” His words trailed off as he beheld Kyungsoo standing in the path with a single scarlet rose nestled in his palm.

“That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” He peered, tilting the rose in Jongin’s direction for him to take. The prince accepted the small gift and brought the flower to his nose for a subtle whiff. His eyes danced just above the petals affixed to striking red orbs and while enraptured by the shimmering rubies, an intense unknown emotion tugged at his heart. He closed his eyes, savoring the aromatic petals and inhaling the life surging around him.

“Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be...” He sighed. When he opened his eyes however, Kyungsoo no longer stood there. “O, wilt thou leave me unsatisfied?” Jongin swiveled on his toes and searched for the vampire, shifting his head left and right. But there was no one.

He turned in every direction until he faced the path once again and there Kyungsoo stood. Within his palm was an opulent bouquet of red roses, the number no less than two dozen. “What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?”

Jongin smiled. “For you to walk with me...” In less than a second, Kyungsoo was beside him, and he gently handed over the bouquet which Jongin also accepted warmly. They began to walk again, this time with Kyungsoo beside him, his fingers interlaced behind his back. “Is there a logical explanation for why you prefer red of all colors?”

“Other than to match my eyes?” Kyungsoo smiled. It was sincere and most precious to Jongin who hadn’t witnessed a semblance of this type of simper before. In response, Jongin’s lip twitched into a small grin. “Red is the color of love, Jongin. Compassion, affection, fire, and...blood.” Jongin’s body involuntarily shuddered. “Do you possess a color in which you favor most?”

Jongin had never been asked this question before, and somehow it became thought provoking for the prince. He dwelled on his answer which didn’t come as quickly as he had imagined. A simple inquiry but rather interesting and held depth that could portray someone's constitution. Much like any other simple question or act, there was something more that lied beneath.

“Would you think it strange of me to select red as well?"

"Only if you refuse to tell me your reasons.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips as they continued to walk.

"No more than any reason which differs from your own."

"Then, I would not think of it as strange but instead, perhaps it is fate."

"Fate?" Jongin paused, his footsteps halting. “Foolishness comes of those who believe in such a doltish notion.”

“Be that as it may, there are some things which cannot be explained, hence fate could offer a plausible and simplified explanation.”

“And to what explanation would be given to our meeting?” Jongin asked, curious.

“Hmm...” Kyungsoo playfully scratched his chin before replying, “Fate.” He said with a small grin, and Jongin flouted, a roll of his eyes to accompany his scoff.

Their evening continued amongst the frolicking petals, walking the path between the stones and flowerbeds which made up the courtyard. And the prince enjoyed his time within the field along with the sweet words of the one who journeyed beside him.

If time would allow him the privilege, one day perhaps he’d inquire how Kyungsoo became a vampire. The question sat at the forefront of his mind. With lack of courage halting his words, he dared not ask the personal question. Instead, he allowed his mind to wander down another path, one which ended his fate as a mortal. Wander as he must, and daydream as he did, he could fathom a life forever dwelling on this planet. But the daunting reality of it all came at the expense of sharp teeth and an insatiable hunger for blood.

“I would like to take you somewhere.” Kyungsoo said as their journey came to an end.

“I have never left this estate.” Jongin’s gaze moved around the entire estate before they settled on his manor situated beside the main building.

“Then, allow me to show you a whole new world.” Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, his eyes flashing in the pale moonlight.

“Are you wooing me into your favor?” Jongin’s lips held a ghost of a smile.

“That depends, is it working?”

“That depends.” Jongin chided as his cheeks grew faint with blush. “For wooing me means there is an interest much deeper than you let on.”

“You strike me as an astute young man at times.”

“That, I am, but only with you.”

“Care to share why?”

“You don’t belittle me. You expect more of me. I can almost say with certainty that you have a semblance of faith in me. Which by others would be preposterous. No one has ever extended this courtesy and I am but a mere mortal. I will fall into sweet temptation with blind eyes. I know of my weakness in the heart. So I must remain wary.”

“Wary of me?”

“Of you.”

“Perhaps you should.” Kyungsoo peered moving his gaze to lock with his, crimson irises glinting with a flare of light. Jongin fell inside the pits of his pupils plunging into an abyss of darkness.

“Where are you taking me?”

“First, to dote on you with a fine pair of clothing. Or perhaps, two or three.” Jongin made a move to protest, however, what stopped him from speaking was being lifted into the air, swept from off his feet. Now cradled against Kyungsoo’s chest, he looked up and witnessed a delighted smile staring down at him. “I may have wanted to carry you for some time now.”

“I rather have my feet on the ground.”

“It is already too late, as we are by the stagecoach.”

“Wha—” Jongin’s quickly turned away from Kyungsoo’s face and saw a stagecoach waiting for them on the outskirts of the pathway that led into the estate. The distance traveled was nearly a mile in less than a second. He failed to fathom the speed at which Kyungsoo possessed, stunned to silence and fearful of the miraculous ability.

Kyungsoo gently dropped his legs, placing his feet onto the ground. “Our chariot awaits.” He opened the door and made a sweeping motion with his arm prompting Jongin to enter.

The prince's fingers shook as he placed his palm on the door. His foot hesitated over the step before coming down onto it and climbing inside. He’d never been in a stagecoach before. Even in the early night, he marvelled at the spectacular design and the cushioned seats.

Kyungsoo closed the door behind him before appearing at his side the next moment. It was similar to that of magic, how his speed almost instantaneously brought him from one point to another. Jongin, nearly overwhelmed, didn’t mutter a word. Instead, he allowed his eyes to speak for him as he looked all around and out the window with fascination.

The stagecoach rocked over the stony path, it’s wooden wheels swaying to the trots of the four horses drawing it. Jongin refused to tear his gaze away from the world around him, nearly sticking his torso out the overarching window carved into the side. His first ride was absolutely splendid. There was no rush, no where he needed to be other than to enjoy the ride along with the company of Kyungsoo beside him.

The vampire merely looked at Jongin, his attention never leaving the fascinated man, whose eyes sparkled with a boyish curiosity and a childlike awe. Jongin never intended to be so immersed with the world, but having been refused to travel, he desired to savor the moment which he longed for more than a decade now.

Their ride towards the nearest main town gave a wonderful landscape of various trees, gardens and other enormous estates similar to his own. Had it not been for the obvious change in color, he wouldn’t know the difference from solely viewing the exteriors.

When they entered the city of Monti, his gaze fell onto the cobblestone pavement before reaching up to look at the street lamps which illuminated the road in a dim orange hue. They passed numerous buildings on their way to their destination: pubs, warehouses, cat houses, libraries, educational facilities and an old Catholic church, its high beams towering and reaching to the sky. 

On the streets, everyone appeared to have plied a trade, licit or none the wiser. Watercress-girls, cats’ meat vendors with chunks of horse meat on skewers cut to order, dog-carts, touts for dolly shops which by the same name could be considered unlicensed pawn shops. Crossing-sweepers, costermongers with strawberries sold in paper cones, match-sellers, hot-potato vendors, chum-masters in charge of who was jailed with whom for debt or for crime, and pimps consorted in the mews or shoved one another.

The late night dwellers were drunk off their toes, all loud laughters and shrilling whistles. Whores answered to cat-calls, prepared to accept their partner for the night in exchange for payment. Compared to the gaudy and extravagant estates that he grew accustomed to with those who lived by feigned virtue and posh behavior, this form of uncivil and barbaric bearings was unlike anything he’d seen before. The striking contrast to that of his family and those who inhabited the town was profoundly alarming but also extremely exciting.

The ride came to a stop before a small building its porch light high above the entrance. Kyungsoo opened the door for him to step out, and Jongin did so while holding onto the vampire’s offered palm.

As he walked inside, the bell chimed above the entrance, and a man no taller than him with a broad grin welcomed them.

“Welcome to M&M Gentlemen’s House, I am Minseok, the owner. What can I do for you two men tonight?” The man’s grin stretched further, his round cheeks nearly swallowing the entirety of his face.

Kyungsoo stepped forward. “We are searching for three outfits, two for an evening, and one to wear to a white ball.”

“For you, I may have something.”

“No good sir, this isn’t for me, but for the one who accompanied me tonight.” Kyungsoo gestured over to Jongin who continued to search around the boutique with a frivolous curiosity.

“Ah, I see.” The man paused for a moment as he took in Jongin’s frame. “I have just the thing.” He perked up before scurrying towards the back of the store.

“There is not so much as a penny in my name, how will I pay for this?”

“Do not worry, there is nothing you have to pay.”

“Are you positive?” As Jongin said those words, the man returned and in his arms were two evening suits. The jackets were long with wider sleeves and a higher armscye than the single suit Jongin owned, courtesy of his brother Luhan who deemed it necessary for his ball. The lapels were also wider and the collar shorter on the back of the neck. The trousers were void of creases, nice and tubular with a length that almost touched the floor. The double-breasted vest hung past the waistline of the trousers, and its design was checkered, non-matching to everything else.

“This is wonderful.” Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up. “Care to try it on Jongin?” The prince merely nodded as he moved to one of the dressing chambers, Kyungsoo following behind.

The experience was one he would never forget. Not only did he have a difficult time applying the clothes, but at the speed in which he applied them, he nearly ripped the trousers. The excitement reached higher with every passing second, he never thought owning something as formal as a suit would bring such joy, however, he was delighted to know that this would potentially be his. A suit to his name, not given by his brother, was a far off dream which now came true.

As he examined himself in the mirror, he quirked an eyebrow and slicked a hand through the short bang over his forehead. What a sight to behold. With the length of his braided ponytail, it flowed gracefully over his shoulder down to the middle of his chest, resting against the vest. The suit was snug but not too restricting allowing him free movement of his arms and legs.

After emerging from the dressing room, he awaited for Kyungsoo’s examination and opinion of the suit. The vampire lifted a finger and spun it in a circular motion, inclining Jongin to turn. While doing so, the prince became hyper aware of Kyungsoo’s locked gaze which never relented, penetrating through the garments and molding goosebumps onto his skin.

“You are ravishing.” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, and Jongin looked away and down to the ground with rose tinted cheeks.

“You speak of me as though I were beautiful.” He murmured, his eyes still to the floor.

In a half of a second, Kyungsoo was before him. His palm reached up and brushed back Jongin’s bang before following the path of his hair and coursing down his braid. He lifted Jongin's chin with his fingers, leveling his eyes with the prince. “But you are...the _most_ beautiful.” He proclaimed with delicate eyes, and as Jongin looked into the peculiar tenderness, he saw an unreadable emotion; something more, something reminiscent, something he’d never seen before—almost akin to affection.

“T-thank you.”

“Don’t. I only speak the truth and it’s such a shame that your family doesn’t realize the gem that you are.” He hummed and cleared his throat. “Minseok.” He called and the man stepped forward. “We will take them both, having tried on one is enough. Are the measurements the same?”

“Yes sir, also what about the suit for the white ball?”

“Actually, I have one I will gift to him. I’m sorry for any inconvenience.”

“There is none at all, sir.”

“Good. We will take this one to go and bag the other one, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” The man left to bag the other suit.

“You really shouldn’t have.” Jongin said as he looked over the garments.

“If you are to feel confident, you must first look the part.” Kyungsoo smiled. “And seeing you in those poor excuse for clothes was diminishing your beauty. You are worth more than what they offer to you.” Jongin was certain there was a limit to blushing and he far exceeded it. With permanent warmth in his cheeks, he began to wonder if he’d die from heat stroke.

“You are doing a fine job in wooing me.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo grinned.

The man returned with the suit and handed the bag to Kyungsoo. “There you are.”

“Thank you Minseok, it was wonderful to have you work with us tonight. We will take our leave.” Kyungsoo began to walk towards the entrance and Jongin quickly followed, leaning over to whisper inside his ear.

“Are we not paying?”

“Well no Jongin.” Kyungsoo turned to look at him. “I never pay.” He said, and Jongin’s eyebrows shot up.

“You don’t?”

“Of course not.” Kyungsoo chortled. “With such a power as compulsion, did you really think I would?”

Jongin didn’t have to spare a thought to the notion, it was glaringly clear and he agreed with its implications. If he possessed such a power, he too would take advantage of its capability to control others. “I suppose not.” He said as they exited the store and reentered the stagecoach.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

A destination unknown lied ahead and Jongin waited impatiently, curiosity piloting his senses while he stared out the window. They took an unforeseen turn down a dark narrow road. The looming and haunting trees reminiscent of the forest, wide and robust trunks crowded by fallen crisp leaves circling the base. The cicada's songs echoed throughout the mysterious land, gargling noises of nameless creatures traveled to Jongin’s ears and he felt his body tremor.

The pathway continued past a tall wrought iron gate, the clit-clat of the trotting horses became more prominent with the damp surface below. His ears rang with every trot, drowning out the eerie ambient sounds that formerly haunted his ears.

Further down the path lied scattered wilted petals guiding a trail into an archway and when they reached the middle, the horses stopped.

What stood before Jongin was an enormous manor. The iron straped door stood tall and wide, and along the stone steps were iron handrails on either side. Whirling olive green vines covered the house in abundance, thick and multiplying to an extent where the house almost appeared to be uninhabited. The sinister vibe which pulsated from the mere exterior unsettled Jongin and he swallowed hard and tentative.

An offered palm awaited Jongin as he exited the stagecoach, and when he placed his hand into Kyungsoo’s, the bitterness of his touch was surprising. Jongin shot a glance toward the vampire and when his gaze found red irises, a chilling tingle raced down his spine. They swarming red appeared darker and shimmered with an eerie glint. He hadn’t seen Kyungsoo’s eyes so vibrant before.

“Welcome.” Kyungsoo’s fangs extended showcasing themselves from under plush lips as they moved. Jongin swallowed again as his eyes lied upon those sharp fangs. “To a place of liberation. Follow me inside.” His eyes glared with unspoken words, _Do not leave my sight_ , echoed inside Jongin’s head as it spun and briefly pounded from the succinct demand. He’d never been compelled before and having experienced it for the first time, he never wanted to again.

Kyungsoo pulled from inside his coat a large black and tattered skeleton key and unlocked the door with it. The vampire stepped inside and Jongin followed not too far behind.

His boot hesitated over the wooden floor before coming down onto its plank with a subtle creak. Inside, the thin corridor held no light, merely the depths of darkness welcomed his presence. Yet, he continued to follow in Kyungsoo’s lead, never removing his gaze from the vampire’s back.

The air swelled with an intense aroma of blood which flared through his nostrils giving him a generous taste of the metallic substance on his tongue. However, Jongin had very little time to dwell on the sharp poignant scent. What came into his view as the frame opened up was absolutely terrorizing. His entire body quaked and he stopped walking immediately.

Immobilized by fear, he refused to move and dismissed his breath, crippled by the daunting and piercing eyes that lied upon him. Not one person who loitered inside the dim candle lit room possessed any eye color other than the hues of scarlet with pale skin that ran long over their limbs. Heads slowly turned, the damned souls feasting on his marigold skin as he stood vulnerably within their grasp.

Kyungsoo turned to look over his shoulder. _Follow_.

Jongin’s limbs fell in command to his will.

As his hesitant steps carried him further, the room began to shrink with the staggering eyes from the vampires who occupied the entirety of the room. Candlelights flickered amongst them, shadows appearing darker hiding the angles of faces and red walls of paint seemed more like blood oozing from the ceiling. The pits of Hell could never be as ghastly, the overwhelming aura of bloodlust engulfed his entire body causing Jongin’s stomach to churn in knots and his heart to palpitate at indescribable levels.

Within the palms of many sat circular wine glasses presumably filled with blood. Their clothes were dark waistcoats and white colored cravats, some men wore top-hats, others without. The women appeared just as ominous, their hair long and frilled night dresses of deep ebony coupled with smoky eyes of makeup, but piercing through were crimson irises.

While walking through the enormous room, his vision was seized by their scarlet eyes which turned to look at him, every vampire curious to his entrance into the manor. Those who held other engagements were interrupted and turned to look at Jongin as buckets of blood cascaded down their chins and onto their necks. The prince then realized the humans behind the wall of vampires lying lifelessly onto black loveseats as they pulled the very life from their veins. Not only one human was present, but the more Jongin looked around, he became aware of five more all here to serve and feed the vampires.

Every step was heavy, the overbearing dread dragged him into the ground, his limbs weighed down from the stares and glares that they refused to spare. He was the center of attention and for a moment he pondered why. Why were they so invested in him when he was but a mere mortal?

And then, he understood.

Their attention didn’t extend merely to him, but rather, to Kyungsoo as well. He noticed how many vampires shifted back with wariness hiding in their gazes, while others refused to look directly at Kyungsoo, afraid to match his eyes. Who was this man that so effortlessly forced himself into Jongin’s life? Who was he to possess the power to shake fear into vampires? For them to show signs of unease was surprising, and Jongin’s mind lingered amongst that thought until he was broken from his reverie by a familiar voice.

“Brothers, sisters. Gather.” Kyungsoo said no higher in volume than he would when speaking at close distances. In an instant, the once scattered vampires now crowded in a wide circle around Kyungsoo who stood in the very center. Jongin’s body froze when he felt them standing beside him and closely behind. He didn’t move. He refused to breathe. All he did was stand. No warmth came from their bodies, no thrums of heartbeats to speak of, it was similar to standing beside numerous walls.

“Tonight, we welcome a new brother into our days of everlasting dawns.” Kyungsoo scanned their eyes, his voice projecting louder. “His wish to turn has been granted by me, the Master of Selvia. Bring him forth.”

On the opposing side of the crowd from where Jongin stood, the crowd of vampires made a narrow pathway. Jongin watched with rapt attention as a man dressed in similar fashion to the vampires stepped forward, the blood and crux of mortal life still present with tanned colored skin and warm chestnut irises. There were no traces of terror within the man’s eyes, nothing but pure excitement and perhaps hints of anxiousness.

Kyungsoo reached up and took ahold of the man’s neck in a tight grasp before pulling him in close. Jongin’s entire body jolted from the aggression displayed before him and another unknown feeling pulled to his gut. Kyungsoo leaned forward and whispered into the man’s ear before his eyes snapped to Jongin rendering the prince paralyzed. Striking hot irises pierced into the fearful ones Jongin possessed, and crisp tingles wracked throughout his limbs from such an unnerving and raw stare.

Without breaking eye contact, Kyungsoo opened his mouth wide, a sharp hiss passing through his lips as his fangs expanded further. Down they came, sinking into the man’s neck, and he remained there with a gaze transfixed on Jongin.

Jongin’s chest pulsated. The shadows of the room crept toward him from every angle, shrouding him in a poignant darkness. The room continued to fill with black until he only perceived Kyungsoo standing before him with his teeth sunk into offered flesh. The tunnel vision was but mere seconds but felt like an eternity to Jongin whose feet were anchored to the ground under the dense fear that engulfed his entire being.

Threatening and menacing, Kyungsoo’s eyes continued to stare. Terror strangled Jongin’s limbs and his heart plummeted to his stomach. His palm flew to his neck where the bite marks burned and simmered, smoldering heat melding into his skin and throbbing hard as his trance remained steady on the very vampire responsible for them.

Jongin took a staggering step back.

Kyungsoo unhooked his fangs and the man immediately collapsed onto the ground. The blood that dripped from his chin was so vibrant, so colorful, so _real_.

Another step.

A curvaceous lady came forth to rid that blood with her tongue as the flat of its surface licked at Kyungsoo’s chin.

Jongin’s body turned and it did so with thoughts of its own. The motion was fast but amidst the baleful crowd, his movements seemed unbearably slow. The vampires’ gazes fell onto him, while he struggled to move through the clouded haze of damned souls. Not one vampire made a move to help him, they watched in harrowing silence as he struggled to run, his body weaving through motionless frame, bumping hard shoulders as he so desperately tried to get away.

From behind, Kyungsoo followed the distraught male, his steps unhurried and precise as the crowd of vampires made a path for him.

The nameless faces haunted the depths of his mind; the never ending translucent skin, the penetrating crimson eyes winded him breathless. Every step hung on his sanity, every breath quickened with desperation. He ran until he left out the entrance from which he came.

Kyungsoo smirked, and instantly he appeared before Jongin outside and spoke into his mind. _Sleep_. The prince’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed as Kyungsoo caught his unconscious body with an arm. _Sleep, my precious._

 

 

 

 

What woke him wasn’t the headache that pounded against his skull, threatening to split it open. The churn of his stomach was far worse, almost too much to bear. Withstanding it was a hard task as Jongin came to reality from a rather deep slumber. He turned on his side and almost jumped out of the bed, his body jerking uncontrollably when he saw Kyungsoo sitting behind _his_ desk, nose deep into the pages of a book.

The vampire looked up, and Jongin had half a mind to close his eyes and let it all be a dream.

“Are you not awake?” Kyungsoo asked, his tone curious.

“That, I am.” Jongin sighed as he sat up on the mattress. “I would like to know why you took me to that loft.” He said, and Kyungsoo closed the book with a snap.

“To show you what my life is like as a creature of the night.” He stood and moved closer to the bed. “You didn’t find it interesting?”

“On the contrary really.”

Kyungsoo grinned. “Why yes, I suppose it could be frightening.”

“Suppose?”

“Well, here you are, no harm came to you. I made sure of it.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Kyug—”

“No.” Jongin interjected. “ _Who are you?_ ” He asked as he slowly stood from the bed. The forcefulness within his tone pulled steady eyes to lock with his.

Kyungsoo smiled, frolicsome. “I can never tell when you will surprise me next. It’s refreshing.”

“Your tactics of procrastination will not work.”

“Patience, Jongin. I will tell you, it is of no secret.” Kyungsoo moved closer and Jongin took a step back from his advances. The vampire paused and tilted his head. “Back to fearing me, are we?”

Jongin’s gaze wavered before he turned away and looked at the ground. “It’s not as if my fear is not warranted.”

“I believe there is more to that than what you let on.” Kyungsoo took another step as did Jongin in the opposing direction. They continued the game of cat and mouse until Jongin’s back collided with the door behind him. With nowhere to run, he stood watching the other move near. Kyungsoo halted his steps mere inches before him. “There were three original vampires. Marco, Ambrogio and Ciro—brothers, who were all damned. Now they are in eternal sleep, never to awaken unless something is required of them.”

“Originals? As in the first of your kind?”

“Yes, Jongin. I am a direct descendant of Marco, the eldest of the three brothers. My life has reached over centuries. Care to guess my age?” Jongin shook his head. “I doubt you’d be correct. I have lived for 3,688 years and within those years, I have never laid eyes upon someone who possessed such beauty.” The vampire inched closer, his breath fanning against Jongin’s exposed collar. Kyungsoo snuck his nose along the protruding bone trailing its course until he reached the opposite side of Jongin's face.

The prince’s heart escalated. “Y-your words are lies.”

“I tell you none, I am in complete awe.” His hand reached up and Jongin felt the chilled palm rest over his bite marks. “I have placed these here. Do you know why?” Jongin turned his head attempting a shaking motion but couldn’t quite follow through with it. “It’s a mark of possession.” Kyungsoo pulled back, the swarming fibers in his irises raging like mad. “You are _mine_ and I am yours.” Jongin felt his swallow trail down his throat as a slow pace and his body twitched when Kyungsoo closed the distance again. This time however, Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, gaining a bountiful fill of his sweet aroma. “Your blood is so delectable.”

“Do you feed?”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo hummed with eyes closed as his face lingered beside the other, dawdling and taking deep whiffs of Jongin, almost tranced. “Yes, I must in order to sustain life and strength.”

“Why do you not use my blood for your service?”

“One must possess self control. “

“I want you to…” Jongin swallowed.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo’s palm caressed his neck, the lean appendages curling around the narrow bridge and gently stroking.

“D-drink my b-blood.”

Kyungsoo hissed and Jongin flinched. “No, not now my precious.” He whispered.

The frustration that hurtled up his limbs confused Jongin. He could not fathom what came over him, perhaps it came from the memory of the night before. Inside his mind flashed a moment when Kyungsoo feasted on someone other than him. Dense envy pulled inside his gut and nagged at his conscious. The only person worth his blood was this man; and the only person he yearned to drink from him, refused. That mere fact caused him to be demanding, he wanted Kyungsoo for himself.

“Take my blood. I am offering it to you...”

Kyungsoo pulled back to look into his eyes. “There is nothing more I rather have, but there are limits Jongin.”

“I care for nothing of that nature. I want you to drink from me. _Only_ me.”

Kyungsoo leaned his head to the side, probing with his eyes to find the source of Jongin’s madness. “Is your mind plagued with worry?” His hand reached further up to thread within Jongin’s hair. “Do not worry my precious, you are all I ever see. You are all I ever desire.”

Jongin arched his head back, inviting him to bite. “Do it Kyungsoo, bite me.”

The vampire gathered the loose strands of his hair and pulled back gently, forcing Jongin to expose more of his neck. He leaned further in bringing his face amidst the tanned column and opening his mouth wide, exposing two canines.

Jongin closed his eyes, and his heart quickened with an Adam’s apple bobbing from a hard swallow. His entire body quivered in anticipation, high off the feeling of being in close proximity to the other.

However, what he didn’t expect were lavish full lips to place a delicate kiss to his bite marks.

“Someone’s coming.” Kyungsoo whispered. And when Jongin snapped his eyes open, no one stood before him.

Immediately, three knocks sounded from his door, startling his already accelerated heart. He grasped his senses and calmed himself before opening the door.

“Jongin.” Her tone cut through the air. “We are sending you off to my cousin’s. With the police snooping around, we can't risk them seeing you.”

“M-mother?” Jongin staggered back a step.

“I told you not to call me that.” She hissed. Jongin looked into the corridor and saw the retinue of bodyguards and servants who catered to his mother's every beck and call. “You may call me by my name.”

“But you _are_ my mother.” Jongin sneered.

“Silence!” She snapped. “No matter, you will gather your things and leave tonight!”

“I will not!” Jongin didn't understand the bout of unbridled courage, but the confidence of having Kyungsoo on his side gave him a backbone to lean on.

Her eyes widened from his blatant disregard. “You dare speak in that tone and talk back to me?!” She raised her hand high prepared to deliver a blow to his face, however Jongin didn't cower as he did before.

“If you want to hit me then do it. It’s nothing worse than what I have endured before. I'm not running nor am I afraid, _mother_.” The last word hissed through his teeth.

She hesitated, her hand still suspended in the air for a moment before she dropped her arm with an irritated huff. “You may stay but you are not to leave this room. You will tend to the kitchen at night when all the police have gone.” She turned on her heels and marched away from his door which slammed shut behind her exit.

Jongin’s shoulders rose and drop as did his chest, anger swelling in his gut and causing his mind to whirl. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself.

“That’s not enough, now is it?” Repeated words, a question asked once before. Kyungsoo reappeared, his smirk dark and wicked. “My precious, are you angry?” He peered, and the prince nodded his head without word. “Are you hurt?” Again, Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo stepped near, placing a cool and soft palm onto his cheek. “Then, you know what you must do...Here.” He placed a small vial filled with a clear liquid into Jongin’s palm. The minuscule cylindrical item brought confusion to Jongin, and he questioned the vampire with a raised brow. “Poison.” Kyungsoo’s lips held a villainous smile. “A drop will begin the effects, and over time that person will become weaker. But you must do it every week.”

“A slow death?”

“There is beauty in illness Jongin. As the body decays and weakens, life lingers along the threshold of death and at any given moment you can enter. The moment of brief reflection is absolutely marvelous.” Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed and Jongin’s entire body tremored.

“I-I will put this into my mother’s tea?”

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo walked around his still frame. “I think her death shouldn’t fall to the likes of poison. I was thinking of someone in a higher position.”

Jongin swiveled on his toes, turning around with shocked eyes. “M-my father?”

“Yes, the King.” Kyungsoo licked his lips. “The King holds the nation within his palms. If he must go, it has to appear as something over time, an illness that cannot be cured.” Jongin blinked as realization gradually overcame him. Kyungsoo words were true and made much sense. “I have observed your father, and around 8PM, he has an evening tea before bed. You will place a drop into his tea beginning today.”

“Today?”

“Why yes, you have to tend to the kitchen. It presents a perfect opportunity.”

“I will do it.” Jongin said, his eyes never wavering.

“Good.” Kyungsoo grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

The inwardly orientation of the kitchen held much space for the numerous maids to prepare their dishes. The primary work surface lied in the center, a large, heavy and sturdy table and littering the perimeter of the room were storage furniture, the cooking stove, sink and firegrate with a polished steel and brass lark spit for roasting meat sitting in front of it.

Movement around the large cook room was hectic as various maids held marmalade cutters, sugar snippers and reached over to select different spices from the round spice tin. Having to serve the royal family was no easy feat, and much preparation time was needed for the imperative three meals, not including when guest have arrived or collations throughout the day. They must be prepared to accept any order during their work hours and fulfill it immediately.

The same courtesy was not extended toward Jongin however. The ostracized prince fared leftover scraps of what the royal family did not eat, and instead, gave to him. A meal of extravagance was a dream to Jongin, whose tongue merely tasted every grain of wheat and various fruits.

“Sir Jongin.” Annabelle stopped before him with a pan of water in her palms. “Are you to tend to the kitchen this evening?” She asked as she placed it on the workstation. Jongin nodded. “Lend aid to the dishes, will you?” She gave a sweet smile and Jongin was inclined to return the fond gesture.

Annabelle was a kind and gentle soul, one of the youngest and likeable maids within the estate. Her long wavy brunette hair pulled back into a bun and her white apron reached just below her calf. She possessed warm hazelnut eyes and immaculate sun tanned skin. Unlike many of the servants which ignored and refused to speak with him, Annabelle engaged in the opposite, initiating brief conversations with him on various occasions.

He began cleaning with a mindset on the more important purpose for tending to the kitchen. Every so often, his mind wondered had this been the only way? For what purpose did killing his entire family serve? Yet, the cruelty and life-long isolations pulled him from such thoughts once again. Do not plague his mind with dubiety, it was already too late to turn back the clocks of time. With two murders under his palm, what was to stop him from committing more?

When the opportunity rose for him to place a drop of poison into his father’s tea, his body did not waver, his fingers were deft and quick, no hesitation left within his movement or shrouding his conscious mind. With such ease, he began a downward spiral of the highest ranked individual in their nation, and what came over him was a pulsation of power. The power to take a life by his hand, the control which he now possessed over their choices. He was the naysayer who possessed the final word and held the pilloried last laugh.

There was nothing—no one—to stop him. He would have his freedom soon.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Upon entrance to his room after tending to the kitchen, what seized his vision was a dazzling pale suit. White to a fault, crisp and lavish with a vest colored a mere shade darker. But what captured Jongin’s attention was the delicate material—smooth and rich, the fabric gentle under his running fingertips that glided down the cloth. It reached beyond the aesthetics of beauty and remained far too exorbitant for him to wear. Certainly, this couldn't have been a gift from his family though it mimicked an identical regality to their evening garments.

Resting beside the suit lied a small face mask of the same color with matching fabric. Jongin lifted it within his palm and ran his thumb over the whirling lace design on one side of the mask. He favored the feeling of lace under his pores and a small grin eased onto his lips.

“Do you favor it?”

He quickly turned to find Kyungsoo standing behind him, eyes of inquisition. “I adore it.” Jongin turned to the suit, brushing his fingers over it once again. “I could never accept such a lovely suit.”

“You must, and you will. I had it made especially for _you_.” Kyungsoo came to stand beside him, placing a chilled palm to Jongin’s back in a soft manner. The prince did not flinch or move from under his touch. Instead, he savored the wintry hand that connected him physically to Kyungsoo. His touch benevolent, comforting, and perhaps Jongin was inclined to such a sentiment for the moment.

“Is there another place you would like to take me?” Jongin bit his bottom lip as his gaze locked with the vampire.

“Why yes, The Duke of Selvia Christopher is hosting an evening white ball which I received an invitation to attend. If you’d do me the honor to accompany me, it would bring me undeniable joy.” The hand which previously rested on the prince’s back, reached down and lifted Jongin’s palm. Kyungsoo’s eyes eased to a close as he placed soft, unhurried kisses to his knuckles, one for every finger.

Jongin’s body quivered while watching the engaged vampire with lowered eyelids. When Kyungsoo opened his eyes, Jongin wanted nothing more than to dive into the raging pools of red. The vast ocean dwelling inside swayed on the curves of his irises, rising and falling in the glimmering flickers of the candlelight, pulling him to enter.

Jongin, entranced by their beauty, gradually lifted his palm and placed it on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He caressed the cool skin as Kyungsoo reveled in the warmth of his touch by slowly nuzzling his head and inhaling traces of his aroma. “I’d love that.”

 

 

 

 

 

The crystalline beams of the proudly risen sun swept its light over the world in a hollow marigold hue. Swirling shades of lavender and fuschia danced in the clouds as wistful breezes capered in the strands of long blond hair, flowing to the music of the wind. Jongin inhaled the surging life around him. Being outside was of the utmost pleasure to him having endured oppressive four walls for the entirety of his existence.

As he stood at the foot of the creek with a wine glass nestled in his palm, he peered over and looked at his rippling reflection in the water. How the ruffling tides ran away from him, over and yonder until they disappeared past the horizon of his view. How the sun’s declination was but mere moments away and the forsaken moon’s imminent forthcoming allowed it to peek over the edge for a glimpse of its celestial partner.

“Beautiful.” Kyungsoo said as he appeared beside him, a mask identical to Jongin’s covering the upper features of his face.

Jongin had to agree. “Yes, this place is beautiful.”

“As you speak of the landscape, I was speaking of _you._ ” Jongin turned to look at him and no one was there. He smiled before wistfully looking out into the water once again.

“You are far too good.” Jongin said no higher than a whisper.

“ _You_ are far too cherishable.” Kyungsoo appeared on his other side. And as Jongin continued looking in the water he noticed an absent space on either side of his body. He quickly lifted his head and Kyungsoo stood beside him, however, there was no reflection of him inside the pond.

Kyungsoo inhaled before speaking. “To unpathed waters, undreamed shores…”

Jongin’s face broke into a small grin. “Prosperity's the very bond of love, Whose fresh complexion and whose heart together affliction alters.”

“And do you find love prosperous?”

“If two hearts become one, their love will forever prosper in the face of adversity.”

“Two hearts become one?” Kyungsoo remained speechless as he thought over Jongin’s words.

After the wind carried two long silent moments between them, Jongin spoke once again. “Is its implications of such difficulty to understand?” He inquired with tilted brows of confusion, and Kyungsoo grinned as though it was something he found absolute hilarity in.

“No Jongin. I am but thinking of a way to combine ours.”

Jongin’s cheeks flushed. “You are impeccable.” He shied away and turned his face.

Kyungsoo chortled. “Well, I have had years to practice, My Prince.” He slightly bowed. Jongin couldn’t stop the wide grin that stretched over his face if he desperately tried. And that, he did.

In all of his years as a prince, he had never been called by the regal title. Any form of the word was never muttered in a sentence regarding his name or mentioned while he stayed in the royal estate. To hear it fall from Kyungsoo’s lips brought along great pleasure and he felt a double beat of his heart throb in an unfamiliar tempo. Had it just skipped?

“To what do I owe such a name? You are more of a prince than I will ever be.”

“In time, Jongin. You will have everything you desire.” Kyungsoo gently pulled on his elbow for him to follow. “Come with me, there are people you should know.”

“I should?”

“Why yes,” Kyungsoo’s eyes shifted into a dangerous gleam. “Because at your hand, their lives will fall.” Without a word, Jongin followed in his footsteps while Kyungsoo led them to where the party took place.

Instantly, Jongin was taken back by the sight which greeted him as they walked up the hill. There stood an excessive canopy of white and from the way it was built, it had been no easy feat to erect, and Jongin found himself marveling at its beauty.

Settled high and lining the canopy were white flowing drapes all met near the middle under a white rose, and large lanterns encased in gold and adorned with pearls. It was very much the centerpiece of the makeshift room and Jongin became entranced by the large dancing flames.

Upon surveying the area he noticed the stark contrast of the healthy green grass beside the white, swathing tablecloths which covered a multitude of round tables where people sat laughing and drinking. Lace and cotton appeared to be the fabric of choice at this occasion as women wore snowy corsets, embroidered with magnolia pearls and silver gems. From beneath the corsets, flowing and elegant skirts fell gently to the floor, masking their feet, like the floating fairy queen he had read about in his books.

Men of tall stature and pronounced frames were dressed in brilliant white suits, each one bespoke in fit and design. Large, silken cravats bulged from the chest like a proud peacock most with a silver gem to pin it in place; others were embroidered with their initials or their household crest.

A gentle and light classical piece filled the air and as Jongin looked up the party once again, he noticed the smaller lanterns hanging from chains beneath the canopy, each one encased in the same golden exterior. There were champagne flutes littering the tables; the delicate bubbles rose to the top of the glass with an elegance that reflected the ambiance.

The one thing which connected everything together however were the array of flowers which loitered on the tables and lined the edges of the creek. Daisies, white roses, lilies and a number of flowers that Jongin did not know the name of; each one as delicate and grandiose as the next.

The sun fell into its slumber and the night sky sparkled with white sprinkles shining down upon them all as though it were asked to compliment the evening. The faceless people dancing beneath the stars, drinking and being happy. Everyone hiding behind masks of silk and lace; magnolia and shimmering pearls, diamonds and vanilla feathers. Ornate, magnificent and stately.

The humid air caught the prince’s fingers and he rubbed them on his suit. “You see that man?” Kyungsoo pointed with his gaze and Jongin followed it. “His name is Wellington. He is an advisor in the royal court who would not favor your father’s dethronement.” Kyungsoo picked up a glass and took a sip, his nose turning up in disgust after. “Far too bitter.” Jongin nearly chuckled from the unpleasant pucker on the vampire’s lips.

“Who else?” He inquired as they began a walk along the canopy.

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo looked around before his gaze fell upon someone. “Ah, that woman with the blonde hair, Rosa. She is the widow of the late Duke Edward, a man who owned various properties. Fairly wealthy and in search for power.”

“She does not seem threatening.” Jongin added as he listened to her whimsical laughter float within the air.

“Not yet, but she will in time.” Kyungsoo turned to another man. “Sir Charles Henry the third. Very peculiar youth who is also in search for power and a young advisor who is loyal to the current King. His younger brother, Joseph as well. They both should be taken care of.”

“This is quite the list. Are you certain?”

Kyungsoo turned to face him with lips pursed. “Do you question me after all that I have given?”

“No, it is not that. However, to kill innocent lives on the prospects of potential had not crossed my mind.”

“Only the preparedness of mind will survive in this world Jongin. You must not leave things to chance.”

“I suppose that is so, however, when will death fall upon them?”

“Soon…” Kyungsoo’s palm meandered down the inside of Jongin’s forearm until he interlaced their fingers. “For now, I would like for you to accompany me someplace else.”

“Your surprises never stop, do they?”

“Not for you, My _Prince_.”

 

 

 

 

 

Another unknown destination lied before Jongin as the stagecoach rocked and the white horses trotted along a stony path. The curiosity which sat at the forefront of his mind wouldn’t allow him to look from the window. After removing his mask and placing it on his lap, he stared out the curved circle into the forest which made up the surrounding terrain.

Soon, a quaint and small manor situated in the depths of a forest came into view. Immediately, he shot a glance toward Kyungsoo, and the vampire merely raised his eyebrows, excitement pulling in his expression as the prince’s awe spilled into the atmosphere.

When they stopped before the cottage, Kyungsoo helped him down from the stagecoach as he did on numerous occasions. It became a habit, one which Jongin found most enjoyable when granting contact with the other.

The heavy oak door gave way with a clang as Jongin walked inside, Kyungsoo closing the door behind them. He noticed that the walls of the room were also made of solid oak, there were worn away parts which showed a sandy color beneath the weathered areas.

One large window sat on the wall beside the door, the moonlight dripping through the beige curtains that yet had to be drawn. Against the adjacent wall, stood a magnificent fireplace, the house’s defining feature. Logs were stacked beneath the stone chimney breast a mottled mixture of dark and sandy stone and before it sat a plain beige rug void of intricate patterns or ancient designs.

Burning lanterns lined the walls and he marveled as the room came to life with lit orange embers, tossing their soft glows to every corner of the room. There was an equally plain loveseat with a velveteen upholstery sitting opposite to the fire and a small wooden table beside it. The sitting room seemed somewhat sparse compared to the lavish and luxury Jongin was used to seeing, but something about it put him at ease. The warmth of the fire, the lack of regal airs and graces. The only thing seeming to matter in its decor being that of comfort and functionality.

As he moved further inside, he noticed a small kitchen leading from the back of the sitting area, this also was in keeping with the wood furnishings even down to a thick cutting block. It had one wood fire stove in the middle that looked like it had never been used, unsurprising, given that Kyungsoo didn’t exactly need to eat—at least, not in the conventional sense. It was once again practical with a small round table and two chairs, a few glasses in the cupboard and a place for washing any dishes.

As Jongin was about to move on, he looked out of the window above the stove and saw a magnificent view of the forest that surrounded them. There was something eerie about the sight but also something relaxing in the thought that nobody could find him here, nobody could hurt him here.

Advancing up the stairs Jongin could hear every creak of the bare, wooden steps beneath his feet, the simple handrail also creaking beneath the weight of his hand. There was a scent of something distinct, something that reminded him of Kyungsoo. It wasn’t blood, or dust or darkness. It was something entirely unique, a smell that if he were to lose his sight, he could tell you that this scent was simply Kyungsoo.

He first explored the small bathroom, the walls still made of wood. He was surprised however to find that the bath was deep and luxurious as were the other amenities in this room. The small window was covered with a light, cream curtain and there was something so inviting in the way the tiny candles scattered across the edge of the bath gave a soft and delicate glow.

Jongin moved through to the next room, tucked away in the corner, and noticed an array of paper, easels and pencils strewn across the floor. There were two chairs; one central to the room with a square back, it was wooden all over and placed before the easel, a wooden case of pencils resting on the seat. The other chair sat in the corner, partly covered by a white sheet but as Jongin moved forward and lifted it, he saw the curve of the chair. The base was upholstered with a baby blue suede, studded with gold pins as decoration. The back of the chair boasted identical fabric and was studded in the same way but the arch and curve of the mahogany back, polished and varnished to a high shine, leading down to the four sturdy legs took Jongin’s breath away.

There was something beautiful about this chair and he wondered why it was here; it being the sole lavish item in the house thus far.

He walked across the worn floorboards and out into the hallway, and there were no paintings or grand mirrors to speak of, only plain wooden walls, ceiling and floor. He came to the final room at the end of the short corridor and as he walked in, he froze. There was a sense of intimacy in this room and if Jongin had thought that the fireplace was the centerpiece of this house before, he was wrong. In the middle of the room sat a large four poster bed. From the top were red veils that hung down the side, the sheets looked to be made of the finest silk, a crimson in color and embroidered with a black swirling design.

Beneath the bed sat a plush, rectangular rug, black as night but as soft as snow; the worn away floorboards beneath his feet seemed even worse in contrast. A large window which took up almost all of one wall sat to the right of the bed. Jongin could see from where he stood, the dark shadows of the trees outside, their presence ever pressing, like crows watching in the night. Heavy, cardinal cotton drapes hung at either side of the wooden framed glass.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo called from downstairs. The prince momentarily forgot the vampire’s presence while entranced with the homely and intimate sense of the cottage. He returned to the vampire’s side and saw sitting on one of the wooden round tables a chess board. “There was a book about the game of chess on one of your shelves. Care to give it a try?”

“I very much would.” Jongin sat in an empty chair, sliding closer to the table to ready himself for the match.

Kyungsoo sat on the opposing side. “You are aware that my wisdom exceeds your own?”

“Knowledge knows no age.” Jongin began the game by placing a pawn forward.

“That, I am afraid you are correct. However, it is _experience_ which differs the losers from the victors.” Kyungsoo moved a piece on the board and Jongin countered within seconds, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Let us determine whether that to be true. It is your move, _old_ wise one.” Jongin taunted, his grin stretching further.

“A jest of my age?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened with an amused grin. “Do spoil me, I take pride in my years since it grants me power.”

“Power?” Jongin inquired as he thought of his next move.

“A creature of the night gains more strength with the passage of time.”

“That information is frightening.”

“Pay it no mind. I am an early dweller. Only a handful of damned have lived longer than I.”

“Despite that, you appear rather calm.”

“Yes well, killing one of our kind is strictly prohibited unless a reason which threatens our existence comes to light.”

“Intriguing.” Jongin looked down to see that the current position of his pieces placed Kyungsoo at checkmate.

The vampire smirked, the flicker of the fireplace flashing over his features. “None the wiser and fell into the trap of facile conversation.”

“You distracted me!” Jongin defended.

“I merely steered you, however, not in the direction you desired to go. This was enjoyable, perhaps we should play again?”

“This time, I will win.”

“Please put up a decent fight if nothing else.” Kyungsoo chortled, and the prince would have his vengeance in the _ninth_ round. However, it came at the expense of Kyungsoo forfeiting having let him won for some form of redemption.

  
  
  
  
  
“Do you know what mortals fear most?” Kyungsoo poured Jongin a cup of tea into a porcelain mug as their bodies lingered in the minuscule kitchen.

“Failure?” Jongin accepted the tea within his palms and blew at the ribbons of smoke.

“Death.” Kyungsoo turned to look out the window and into the sky. “I have stolen many lives and within their last moments, it is fear of the unknown in their eyes which haunted me.”

“People fear leaving others behind, for they have something to live for. Unlike me, I had nothing for so long.”

“And had you thought of it?”

“Very much, almost at every dawn. To forfeit my life to escape from this Hell. I had nothing to live for.”’

“What say you now?”

“That I too fear death.” Jongin’s eyes fell onto his tea, tentative in expressing that aloud.

“I now share the same sentiment.” Kyungsoo moved his gaze over to the prince. “To be in a lifetime without you...I could not fathom, or...I choose not to.”

“As horrible as my life is, there is one thing I am grateful for...” Jongin looked up to meet round doe eyes.

“That is?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“For bringing me to you.”

The tension swelling within the atmosphere was nearly palpable. Even from across the small space, Jongin’s heart fell to the poetry of his words and in turn admitted what he truly felt for the very first time.

Kyungsoo sighed as he looked away. “Did I ever tell you that I fancied the arts?”

“I do not believe that has come from your lips. But I saw your drawing room.”

“Allow me to show you.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Kyungsoo pushed the door open and Jongin followed in his steps. “As you saw, I fancy the art of drawing.” He removed his vest and placed it on the center chair before the easel. After that, he rolled up the sleeves of his blouse to his elbow before unbuttoning the top to display a wonderful expanse of his collarbone. “Would you do me the honor?” He gestured towards the beautiful chair in the corner which stole Jongin’s breath moments prior.

“You want to draw me?” Jongin’s eyes widened.

“No Jongin.” Kyungsoo lifted the wooden case. “For you are already art in its purest form. What I want is to capture your beauty so that it is eternal.”

There that unnatural thump of his heart was again and Jongin swallowed. “I see.”

Kyungsoo sat down and prepared his work station with eyes steady on the blank canvas. “Pull the chair out from the corner. Remove your vest and unbutton your shirt completely. Let it hang from your shoulder if you would like.”

Jongin did as he was told and pulled the chair from the corner and turned it perpendicular to Kyungsoo so that the vampire had a view from the side. With ease, he peeled off his vest and dropped it to the floor. However, when he began to unbutton his blouse, his fingers hesitated, quivering.

Gradually, he unsnapped them until the very last one, revealing his barren chest for the very first time. Insecurities flooded into his mind, however, what pulled him from such vulnerability was the expression on Kyungsoo’s face. The vampire held no inkling of emotion, void of any expressions.

“Good. Find a suitable pose for me.” Kyungsoo said as he chose the correct drawing utensil from the box.

Jongin, having no experience with posing, tried numerous positions in the seat before finding one that suited him. He straddled the chair, his legs resting on either side and his chest against the back. His arms rested over the top of the backrest, his forearms dangling over the edge and his head lied on his arms in a gentle manner.

“Wonderful.” Kyungsoo said, and he paused for a moment with squinted eyes. “Flip your hair once for me.” Jongin motioned his head to flip his strands and they fell to the middle of his back, tousled but perfectly tamed. “ _Beautiful._ ”

Kyungsoo lifted his pencil and the tap of its tip skirted over the paper. The concentration was intense and never wavered. Nothing moved, nothing monopolized the great focus Kyungsoo possessed. His eyes shifted from the paper to Jongin within seconds, and with every glance Jongin grew more conscious of his position.

“Is there anything required of me?”

“You are perfect.” Kyungsoo said as his eyes continued to move between him and the paper, never faltering.

The candles situated around the room gave a shimmering marigold hue, casting streaks of gold onto tanned skin deepening the tone. The ambiance of intimacy coupled with the smoldering stare poured into his body causing it to subtly shake. Kyungsoo’s irises set ablaze, fire swarming in his eyes of insatiable want. Every flutter of those lids moved with a grace of desire, mingling with compassion and swaying on the tides of something more.

Jongin found himself dwelling inside those pools once again, falling victim to those ravenous pits as his skin broke into faint goosebumps. Boiling heat crawled along his limbs burning on every surface of his skin—brazen, unabashed and shameless.

Jongin swallowed slow and hard. His eyes shifted down to the contracting muscles in Kyungsoo’s thigh before they returned to hypnotic eyes, and what danced between the shadows of Kyungsoo’s irises was amusement. A smile lingered on the curves of his eyelids, the corners laughing before curling up along to his eyebrows. Had Jongin not noticed the small delighted grin that stretched his lips below, perhaps his heart wouldn’t flutter rapidly. But seeing that he had, it was far too late to ignore.

Something changed.

Something he did not know.

From the blown pupils he saw past the hard exterior into the gentleness of Kyungsoo’s heart. He dived inside, journeying to the depths of his mind, lingering at the threshold of his conscious begging to be let inside. And for a moment, as the simmering scarlet dimmed to a pastel red, Kyungsoo allowed him inside.

Conversations. Deep secrets hid within his gaze which held bountiful information and all that was required of Jongin was to discover it.

Kyungsoo abruptly looked away, bringing his attention to the canvas, and Jongin tilted his head, prying with chestnut irises.

“Don’t.” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo snapped his eyes up to lock with his.

“Don’t come in.” Kyungsoo said and he began to draw again, his movements much faster but still with an elegance of an artist.

The striking change in Jongin’s eyes revealed his intense want, the latent desire which lied dormant all this time. Spellbound by the pressure of crimson orbs, it unlocked a place deep inside him. A place which he had yet to visit, and had no clue of its existence—until now.

“Kyungsoo.” He called and the vampire’s motions paused. “You’re finished.” He declared though he had no knowledge of that. He rose from his seat onto his feet, gradually pacing to the man who sat in a chair, unmoving with a gaze that never left him. Jongin’s palm fell gently onto Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Let me in.” He whispered, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose.

“I will not.” He said, and Jongin caressed his skin.

“You cannot hide from me.”

“I am not.”

“Touch me, Kyungsoo.” Jongin shuffled his shirt from his shoulders until the cloth floated to the floor, his chest now fully exposed. The vampire’s eyes devoured his bare chest, moving upward and down, left and right, forsaking nothing. Kyungsoo moved from the chair and from under Jongin’s touch, and before the prince could blink, his back came in contact with the wall, a nose nuzzled deep into the crevice of his neck with heavy breaths spouting against his skin.

However, Kyungsoo made no move to pursue further, but merely dawdled and inhaled Jongin’s sweet aroma while moving his nose down to his collarbone and to the opposite side of his neck.

“Touch me…” He whispered and Kyungsoo hissed, slamming a palm onto the wall directly beside Jongin’s face and denting the oak. The prince did not flinch or move from his current position. “My savior, please...grant me my wish.” Jongin raised a palm to touch Kyungsoo’s collarbone, trailing his fingers along the protrusion and drowning inside the deep, alluring reservoir.

“Do you know what you are asking of me?” Kyungsoo whispered against his skin, sending surges of arousal down to Jongin’s toes.

“That, I know.” 

“Touch you?”

“Yes.”

“Hold you?”

“Yes.” Jongin sighed, his shoulders falling.

Kyungsoo moved up and tilted his head, his lips hovering just above lush ones with eyes surfacing Jongin’s profile. “If that is your wish, I could _never_ refuse.”

“It is.”

“Let me show you.” Kyungsoo tilted Jongin’s chin. “How a kiss should taste.”

Jongin’s lips were captured, entranced from the lush ones that pressed against his own. Kyungsoo’s jaw slackened as he widened his mouth, a lavish tongue pouring out to mingle inside his cavern; succulent in its texture and flowing with its motions, drawing the prince into his warmth with an effortless spell. Smeared lips swerved over his, unhurried and gentle before pulling Jongin’s bottom lip in between to suck. Letting go, their lips melded into one as Jongin’s head spun and his body became consumed by the intense desire pulsating from Kyungsoo that it weakened his legs.

Impatient hands flew to the vampire’s shirt tugging and pulling with desperation until Kyungsoo finally gave in to his wish. The vampire unbuttoned his shirt and flung it across the room before lifting Jongin with ease. In seconds, the plushness of the mattress came under Jongin’s knees as he straddled Kyungsoo while he sat on the bed.

Kyungsoo traveled the art of his body from every dip and flat to every curve and straight. Leaving no place ignored, the expanses of Jongin’s skin toured under the weight of his palms which added pressure in the most pleasing way. His touch was as chilling as a gust of arctic wind and as scorching as the damnation of Hell. Pads of cool fingertips dug into his skin with sharp nails skidding down the delicate layer leaving streams of pink. Jongin groaned from the destructive pain of possessive palms that belonged to his _true_ savior. 

Kyungsoo’s lips fell onto his neck, plush flesh edging along with an open mouth. He scoured the dim pores of Jongin’s skin, tongue traveling the deep contours of his collarbone. With heavy inhales and sighs, Kyungsoo refused to pull away, and Jongin felt the steady breaths from the vampire’s lips linger underneath his skin.  
  
Everything stilled in a brief moment of silence as Kyungsoo opened his mouth wide, unbarring those sharp canines and sinking them into the offered flesh.  
  
A deep sigh tumbled from Jongin’s lips as his head lolled back. His dazed eyes explored the ceiling and his mouth stunned agape. The punctured area throbbed. Kyungsoo’s sealed lips sucked keenly, pulling blood from his arteries. In no time at all, desirable pleasure overshadowed the prickles of pain and Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo, urging him to continue.  
  
The vampire took heed of his wish and slid his palm from the base of Jongin’s neck into his golden locks. With a deft grip on Jongin’s hair, he pivoted the prince’s head for better leverage and sucked harder, sharper. Blood oozed out of his wound in oceans and Kyungsoo allowed small amounts to trickle down Jongin’s neck to his chest. He pulled back to lick up the remnants with beet-red lips and a cherry stained tongue.  
  
The residue left sloshes of red smudged over Jongin’s chest like a strip of paint on a white canvas. Kyungsoo swirled his tongue before prodding against Jongin’s skin to be playful. The prince shuddered, cool air whipping across his chest as it dried the stains of blood.  
  
Kyungsoo moved up to take Jongin’s earlobe in his teeth before he spoke. “The most addictive taste, I will _consume_ you.” His eyes flashed with a heated danger that swarmed inklings of fear in Jongin causing his entire body to shake. He was indeed a vampire who lusted for blood and more importantly, _his_ blood.

“Ruin me...I’ll allow you.”

Lowered eyes lingered on shimmering rubies that rivaled those blood stained lips resting below. Mesmerized, Jongin leaned forward as though Kyungsoo had a pull over his movements. He seized those delicious lips once more, gaining a metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue, yet his mind casted away any traces of concern. Firm hands meandered down the deep curvature of Jongin’s spine to curl under smooth perked globes in a harsh grip as they shared dashes of blood from Kyungsoo’s lips. When he pulled back, Kyungsoo lapped at the corner of his mouth where a smear of scarlet resided similar to that of a lipstick stain.

In another matter of seconds, Jongin’s back lied on the soft mattress, his head falling gently onto a cotton pillow. Kyungsoo returned a moment later and within his palm sat a small bottle of oil. Soundlessly, Jongin watched as the vampire removed the remainder of his clothes and his own, now both bare with nothing to hide. 

The gleaming flickers of the candle tossed and ruffled over lean muscles leading down to sturdy legs which dented the mattress as pale knees pressed down into the material. Kyungsoo’s body hovered above his as he stared for a moment to decipher whether Jongin was truly ready.  
  
Nothing wavered, nothing faltered in Jongin’s gaze as he witnessed the shadows gesture over light skin, marigold beams showering over Kyungsoo and causing his eyes to glow.  
  
His body involuntarily twitched when a finger came inside his entrance, stretching the rim with slow, even strokes. Kyungsoo pressed delicate lips to his neck as his finger continued to explore the steep crevice of Jongin’s heat. The journey of Kyungsoo’s tongue hypnotized his mind, gaining control over the physical domain and plummeting Jongin into the realm of sensations. He was entranced, reeling in his emotions before spilling them into the atmosphere. Tingles resonated through his fingertips and all the way to the base of his toes.

Jongin’s legs trembled under the soft caresses of a riveting tongue which never slept. Kyungsoo’s tongue caressed dark rosy buds and his lips covered an erotic landscape of golden skin. The heat and taste of Jongin’s essence coated his tongue, intoxicating his very senses. His tongue reached the valleys of unexplored secrets, satisfied by sweet whimpers that he could only name precious. Warm and velvet walls wrapped gently around him beckoning him to travel further. Lying at the brink of delirium, Jongin accepted every sensation coursing through his limbs which sailed on the waves of unrelenting passion. 

With every kiss, Jongin quivered—With every lick, he quaked.

Every motion of the tongue stirred ribbons of insatiable want, bringing forth his dire _need_ for this man to take him and to be undeniably his. Jongin’s legs shifted in a subtle hold as his muscles weakened overridden by the rippling of tingles coursing throughout his limbs. He wanted no one more than he wanted Kyungsoo; for everything he had to offer was his ultimate wish.

“Are you ready?” Came down the deep cadence brushing against his inner thigh and what mustered in reply was a silent nod as Jongin pried his legs open to welcome Kyungsoo inside.

Pale palms pushed down onto the pillow beside his head as Kyungsoo’s body hovered over his. Shallow inhales took form when a soul shaking heat entered inside, and Jongin’s breaths halted as his mouth fell open to the sensation of being thoroughly fulfilled. Smoldering eyes of crimson deepened with rose blemished lips which amplified the ardent devotion.

Gently, Jongin’s body rocked to the steady sways of Kyungsoo’s hips which dived deeper and deeper inside the cavernous space that called for him. Jongin’s back pulled from the mattress forming an archway as the sensational ploughs of Kyungsoo’s member continued to move inside of him. The flow of his hips fluid while his palms ran deep into the bones of Jongin’s waist with unrelenting grips of desire. They imprinted marks of possession and Jongin reveled in the mesmeric touch that bestowed dangerous pleasure upon him.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s palm slammed down onto the headboard as he plunged deeper, faster. His fingers curled and his back muscles contracted and released with every thrust inside Jongin’s insatiable heat that triggered saporific thrills up and down his spine. Wine colored lips fell onto his previously bitten area before sharp canines sunk into the wound.

Jongin jolted. The sharp pull of blood rushing through his arteries seizing his entire existence, igniting sparks into his nerves and he became a current flowing through Kyungsoo’s wires of passion.

Kyungsoo’s moves fell in motion to the colorful spectrum of Jongin's voice through wavelengths of heavy, desirous moans; scattered, breathless cries; and hushed tones of begs and pleads, imploring that this never slows, never stops and never ends. Reflecting from Jongin’s voice was a low resonating timbre that jarred him to his bones. Kyungsoo's moans and grunts haunting as they repeat inside of Jongin’s mind.

With subtle hesitance, Kyungsoo removed those lips. Trails of blood cascaded down his chin as his head lolled back and his eyes rolled behind closed lids. His expression of pure rapture while savoring the delectable blood was the utmost captivating and Jongin found himself staring.

Those heated eyes flashed open, simmering glimmers of fire, teasing, taunting, diving further inside the fathomless pools of brown which he owned. Enthralled, Jongin refused to look away as the emotions climbed and dispersed throughout his body. Before his mind had a chance to form a thought, porcelain ribbons of his release came down onto his stomach with series of staccatoed breaths tumbling over quivering lips. Pleasantly destroyed, Jongin’s half-lidded gaze, flushed cheeks and tumid lips beckoned for Kyungsoo’s passion to rain down upon him once again.

Kyungsoo adhered to his wish as the silent plea of the alluring male drew him in with a single glance, effortless and unashamed. Luscious hips continued to move fluently in the language of love, every fall and rise brought Jongin closer to ultimate euphoria. The tanned male lied infused by the opulent stare that drove him absolutely mad. Thick eyebrows pulled together as fangs descended onto a plump bottom lip, pinching the skin and causing it to bleed crimson. Small drops of blood trickled onto Jongin’s lips and he was quick to taste—to relish the addicting flavor and chase the heightened senses.

The wooden frame cracked and crumbled under the pressure of Kyungsoo’s palm as his passion rose higher, every stroke full, every moan riveting until Jongin could no longer withstand it. Jongin’s entire body shook in a violent tremor that rendered every part of his body numb. Again, he released himself from the overwhelming emotions that amplified every sense driving him completely out of control.

Jongin stood before a sea of crimson, his toes threading through crystalline grains of bronze sand as he looked out into the vast body of water. The all-encompassing aroma reminded him of Kyungsoo and he took a step forward at the hails of the waves which lured him deeper into the dark and mystical ecstasy.

 

 

 

 

The dark raven skies presented the perfect stage for their malicious performance as Jongin and Kyungsoo came to reap the souls of those who would stand in Jongin’s path to the throne.

The clouds congregated in large sums, disguising the moon and casting the sky in metallic gray, a fine parallel to that of Jongin’s emotions regarding the advisor Wellington.

Infiltration was but a mere second, an easy feat with the help of Kyungsoo and his ability to compel. With just a look, he spoke and the guards who possessed weak constitutions followed his instructions without fault. The man in question came into view when Jongin crept effortlessly into the study where the master of the estate resided. There was no one to stop him and Jongin took slow and cautious steps not to alarm the man too soon.

When at arms length away, Jongin shifted, his weight causing the floor to creak and Wellington sprung around prepared to assault the intruder. However, the prince was much quicker.

Jongin’s palm flew to the man’s neck, and he added his other hand a second later to gain a sturdier grip. Wellington’s eyes bulged, his choked words caught inside of his throat. Jongin’s fingers curled around the narrow column, his nails digging deep inside the man’s nape. Every breath came in a strenuous puff as frantic hands attempted to stop the prince. Though Wellington bore impressive strength, in comparison to Jongin, he rivaled that of a mere insect.

Jongin clasped his palms tighter. He needed to be quick. Sat on the other side of the door were the advisor’s wife and their two children. Though perception of time was warped for them caught under the compulsory eyes of Kyungsoo, an imperative aid in such a diabolical act. Jongin aimed his focus to the task at hand, accelerating the process by augmenting more pressure.

He felt the stable pulse under his thumb as he did when he stole the life from Yifan in a similar fashion. That subtle beat of a thriving life now hinged on the whim of his call. Death was brought insidiously by the prince who passed judgment to the unjust and unrighteous. However, where he stood amongst them was ultimately lower with the darkening color of red on his hand. Those moral principles didn’t extend to him, however, and he chose to ignore the fault of his own but to blame them instead.

They had it coming. They were, in simplistic terms, unscrupulous individuals with keen eyes for wealth and power. They were individuals who fostered inequity and flouted towards those who belonged to lower social classes. And Jongin understood that he needed to rid them from this world.

The pressure became much more sharp, and he dug up skin that cracked and bled under his fingernails. Wellington fell unconscious before death came to collect his soul and Jongin released his grip to watch the flaccid body collapsed to the ground.

Kyungsoo appeared beside him adorning a grin of satisfaction. And with the snap of one’s finger, they vanished into the darkness of the night, the first person killed from his fictitious list of those to fall by his hand.

 

 

 

 

Olive palms fell flat onto the mattress and impatient legs widened as a mute invitation for Kyungsoo to enter. He dared to glance over his shoulder to find striking hot irises penetrating into his own which shook his entire frame. Chilled palms brushed up the outer sides of his thighs before settling on either side of his waist. The stretch of Jongin’s rim caused him to look away. However, Kyungsoo did not allow him that freedom as he thrusted once with purpose, forcing the prince to jerk forward.

Instantly, Jongin threw a look behind him to meet an impish curl of Kyungsoo’s upper lip. The vampire bit down as he moved quicker into the insatiable rim that coaxed his movement, contracting deliciously around his member in a narrow bind.

Smooth, venturous fingertips traipsed up Jongin’s back, leaving no place untouched, no landscape uncharted. Those hands worked in circular motions as every thrust billowed like a mellow wave, languished and waning. Kyungsoo slowed, cautious and deliberate. Jongin chased back searching for that exquisite stretch and for the proximity of the vampire. However, Kyungsoo frittered away the time to bestow greater pleasure, grinding forward with a subtle snap of his hips as Jongin rocked back to conjoin them in a gentle clash.

The balls of two thumbs dug into the center of his lower back as fingers outstretched to the side to curl around his abdomen in a firm hold. Jongin was not at all prepared for the mischievous man that was Kyungsoo as he quickened in pace, taking off with faster, sharper motions. Every plunge came quicker than the last, Jongin’s body trembled uncontrollably, legs threatening to give out as the pounds from behind sailed him over the cliff of sanity. The prince’s arm gave way and the side of his head collapsed onto the mattress, his cheek pressed against the fabric. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak, only silent cries fell from his lips. The stinging sensations fluttered inside his core, driving him ultimately insane.

Shaken fingers curled around the sheets and Jongin’s eyes screwed shut as he nuzzled his head into the mattress to muffle the screams. A hiss pulled from Kyungsoo’s lips, his motions heightening until Jongin could no longer feel his limbs. The very perception of sensing anything left him for a brief moment and he felt absolutely nothing at all.

Then suddenly, an immense rush of dense heat drew into his limbs, escalating until his body refused to shelter it all. He released, spilling onto the duvet as Kyungsoo’s thrust rode out his orgasm to the very last drop of nectar that dripped from a swollen tip. Jongin’s breaths didn’t come as easy and his mind blanked over, yet, he still craved for _more_. He needed this man to destroy him.

Jongin took another step toward that crimson sea, his feet halting just before the red water that lapped at the edge of the shoreline. He looked down into the cardinal waves and beheld nothing but dark carmine as it’s viscosity was too dense to see through. His vision beheld crimson for miles, yet, he dared to continue his journey into sinful liberation.

 

 

 

 

The patters of her shoes tapped in a light gait down the corridor of the late Edward’s estate. Royal golden laced antique rugs ran underneath her feet and Jongin fell into identical steps not far behind. Her dress had a fitted bodice ending just below the bust, giving a high-waisted appearance, and a gathered skirt which ran long and loosely fitting to the floor. She held no awareness of the man who followed in the shadows, stalking behind with an objective to kill.

Rosa made a sharp turn into an empty drawing room, and the prince sought to follow as he thought it was the perfect opportunity to strike. When Jongin stepped inside the room, he prepared to take her life in the same fashion of Wellington’s, however, what he least expected was for Rosa to collide into his chest, seemingly on her way out of the room.

Both bodies staggered back and Rosa’s eyes widened upon seeing the unknown assailant. However, with haste, she gathered her bearings before the prince and made a run for it, dashing out of the room. Jongin scrambled to capture her, reaching out to grab her arm but his fingertips merely caught the fabric of her dress and it ripped, becoming a tattered piece of cloth. He flew after her, feared that she would alert the guards who she happened to chance upon.

When Rosa made her way to the front entrance and hope of escaping sat on the horizon, Kyungsoo appeared before her in the blink of an eye. His palm clasped tight around her neck and he lifted, causing her feet to hover just above the floor.

“Heading out, are we?” Rasped through his lips as his eyes glinted with murderous intent.

Jongin caught up to the woman and witnessed the engaged vampire drinking from the woman's neck. Kyungsoo looked up and detached his lips, the dark blood spilling from the corners of his mouth. It was so thick and full that it poured down his chin when he decided to speak.

“Care to do the honors?” Kyungsoo arched a suggestive brow, and Jongin nodded. He lowered the dazed woman to the ground and without the energy to protest, Rosa fell limply to her knees. Jongin stepped behind her and settled one palm on the edge of her chin while his other palm rested atop of her head. With a deft twist of his hands in opposing directions, he snapped the woman’s neck clean and precise, killing her within seconds. Cold, lifeless limbs collapsed to the floor, her evening dress sullied with her own blood and her eyes stunned wide and open.

Kyungsoo smiled with such horrifying malice that Jongin couldn't help but respond in an identical manner. Through his veins, he felt a small rush, and he came to realize that killing her was actually, _enjoyable_.

 

 

 

 

Wind knocked from his lungs as narrow rows of shelves collided with his back and the various spines of books chafed against his skin. Lips of succulent velvet attached themselves to his neck as Jongin’s legs formed a firm brace around a sturdy waist. His body rose and fell to the thrust below. Pressed against the shelf, Jongin’s head fell back onto the oak, his tranced gaze settled on the high ceiling with lips stunned ajar. Searing heat came and went in gentle ripples as his body cruised to the endless strokes of passion.

Kyungsoo’s palm slammed down onto a set of books and the pressure from his violent swing produced a shock wave shoving them from the shelf. Clashes of books flew, falling in shambles to the ground in a clamorous crash. A second slam of Kyungsoo’s arm sent another row of books soaring as his thrust escalated and Jongin’s glazed eyes coursed over to cloudy substances, the ceiling shifting in a murky and unclear dream.

Tears brimmed inside his ducts from the unremitting fervor flowing throughout his body at such intensity that he no longer felt the rough oak that scratched and jarred at his back; he no longer cared for the books that grazed his barren flesh leaving marks that burned.

Kyungsoo pulled back from his neck, cardinal lips doused in blood with glowing embers in his eyes. The crowns of fire shone in a ring circling the deep onyx pupils which held lustrous desire within.

Hard breaths burned up Jongin’s throat, choking out as he attempted to breathe, every nerve in his body twitched to the intense heat that refused to relent.

Pale palms slid down his thighs until cleaving underneath bents knees to grasp the cusp and push his legs forward. Weightless, his body suspended in the air with only Kyungsoo’s strength to hold him pressed against the shelf, his calves dangling over Kyungsoo’s knuckles. His legs were pushed further, expanding in an exquisite stretch before Kyungsoo halted his motions.

A low growl ripped from Kyungsoo’s throat and Jongin slowly lowered his head, caught on the breaths of his undying sensations. He suffered from the contracting muscles in his chest that wouldn’t allow him to breathe. But as he looked lower and witnessed their conjoined flesh, inspiring became a dire need.

He took a steep breath as he watched with rapt attention how Kyungsoo’s member moved inside him, disappearing like magic before reappearing. How the delicious girth stretched his hole with every entrance as it grew wider to accept Kyungsoo at his fullest.

Slow and steady, Kyungsoo moved into him, wanting nothing more than for Jongin to _see_ —to witness everything that he’d longed for, craved for, and even _begged_ for.

It became too much to bear and Jongin scrambled to take hold of his own aching member to stroke and match the rhythmic tides of persuasive hips. He paid no mind to the blood which oozed from the side of his neck, streaming down his chest before dripping to the wooden planks below. No. His sole focus lied on the pale man whose bottom lip sat snug between sharp teeth. The look of ravenous desire caused Jongin’s body to tremble, not once, but twice and his mind was lost amidst the haze of pleasure.

Overwhelming rapture seized his senses as Kyungsoo sped up his thrust, raining down profound sensations that made Jongin see white and black beads. Blown eruptions came from his eyes and out poured warm tears which gently rolled down delicate cheeks. Emotions stirred so deeply that he could not hold them in. They overflowed spilling out as his release did.

The crimson sea was warm as he stepped inside the swaying waves. Every step moved him forward until his calves were overtaken by nothing but scarlet waters. He continued walking, searching for the place where he belonged.

 

 

 

 

The youngest of the two brothers, Joseph, sat in his study, deep into the world of the book nestled in front of his nose. His surroundings fell to the background of his imagination which soared high from the story that occupied his mind.

Jongin swung a thin metallic wire in his palm. At either end of the wire sat two short wedged pieces of wood for the prince to grip. When Kyungsoo presented this weapon before him, Jongin wasn’t sure what to make of its simplistic design. Though the notion of strangulation by a handheld object was rather new, he possibly favored the feeling of life under his palm more so. He would soon decide.

The man sat motionless, negligent of the prince who snuck up behind him. And with swift a motion, Jongin’s arm came down, wrapping the metal cord around the man’s neck and pulling back with staggering strength.

Instantly, frantic palms flew to the assaulted area as the man’s body bustled and jolted, legs kicking out and hard seething nails pressing into Jongin’s forearms. The advisor offered a rather long fight, protesting and jerking to rid the wire from around his neck. The desperate protesting against the prince proved futile, however. And slowly, Joseph’s motions began to wane. What was once energetic bustling became shallow twitches of his limbs before his arms fell to his side, thoroughly defeated.

Jongin continued to pull back on the wire, his eyes sharp on the man for any signs of movement. When the task had been done, he looked over the man whose blood gushed down his neck from the deep and cavernous gash, and Jongin's heart began to thump.

 

 

 

 

“Come to me, Jongin.” The lissome figure rested in a lavish chair, his legs propped open as silent temptation. Jongin knew his demons—he knew them well. And Jongin determined that if Kyungsoo ever told him to come once again, he would drop everything, watch it shatter like glass and crawl on the broken pieces toward him.

Heavy legs lowered slowly until bare knees reached the floor. Palms fell onto the pearly surface and Jongin’s eyes locked with scarlet irises. Charmed by the dominion of his gaze, Jongin was never allowed to look away. The stare crept along his skin breaking minuscule bumps onto the immaculate layer. All the way to his gut, he felt the intensity of Kyungsoo’s eyes whip and lash at his inside with an inescapable demand for him to _come_.

He could never refuse.

His palm stretched forward and the dip of his shoulder followed as his weight shifted to the other side. His knees scraped over the ground with every motion, the crawl slow and sultry. Eye contact remained as Jongin drew near, his mouth watering with saliva as he thought of the sweet taste of Kyungsoo which intoxicated his very existence.

He rose onto his knees, straightening his back as open palms ran from the balls of Kyungsoo’s knees to his inner thighs. Jongin’s head tilted, leaning in a sideways motion to bring puckered lips to offered flesh in a quick kiss.

It was dense, thick; absolutely mouthwatering, pulling saliva from his glands and forcing him to swallow heavy. Jongin’s gaze moved up to meet lust blown eyes trained on him and never moving.

With eyes captured by the pressure of crimson orbs, Jongin licked the tip, unhurried. His full lush lips expanded wide and he wrapped them around Kyungsoo, traveling down and only stopping when he engulfed it all. He gagged slightly, purposely, when the head grazed the back of his throat; the density intoxicating. He loved the way Kyungsoo’s member weighed on his tongue, forcing him to slack his jaw in order to accept it all. How mesmerizing his cock was when it hadn’t even penetrated him. Jongin quivered just thinking about it.

He delivered low hums from the depths of diaphragm eliciting delicate, yet, clear gasps of pleasure from Kyungsoo. Jongin needed to hear more, resulting in sporadic purrs along with the soggy squelches of choking. His head moved, spit trickling down Kyungsoo’s shaft from the overflow of saliva inside his cavern.  
  
He swallowed hard but it wasn’t nearly enough, again, his mouth was filled with the mixture of his drool and precum. Releasing his cock with threads of saliva, Jongin smoothly slid a hand up palming over the head. Kyungsoo jerked, thigh muscles contracting and releasing along with the subtle shake of his fingers.

Jongin felt the dull pulse of his member as he took more inside. Loosening his jaw further, he deep-throated, tears beginning to brim within his eyes. He pulled back and the flat surface of Jongin’s tongue flicked out, rolling up the underside of his member in an slow fashion. Kyungsoo quivered and Jongin's lips pulled back into a dark smile.

He took his time to taste Kyungsoo—to bestow pleasure and adhere to anything asked of him. Jongin followed him, to where they journeyed, he did not know or care, as long as the man before him was the one to lead, he would go anywhere.

Jongin continued walking into the crimson sea until his feet no longer touched the bottom of the ocean floor. His body began to sink under the placid waves, and as he lowered deeper into the water he watched the surface move further from his view. The steep darkness of the ocean pulled him lower into its clutches, and Jongin did nothing to save himself from its hypnotic grasp. 

 

 

 

 

In the dead of the night when everyone in the advisor’s estate dwelled in the realm of dreams, Jongin made way to Charles’s bedchamber, his footsteps nearly inaudible. Charles lied in repose upon the bed in a deep slumber, helpless and completely vulnerable to anything that may happen.

It was almost a shame, Jongin thought. A shame that he would not be able to see the look of fear on the man’s face as he took his life. The faculties of his mind were occupied by his freedom and regretting his sins became an expression of the past. He no longer grew concern for the fallen, convinced that his path was the one to deliver justice and integrity.

The glinting object sat snug within his hold as he crept near the bed and for a brief moment, he looked over the sleep ridden male to watch as his chest rose and fell from the heartbeat. A heartbeat that reminded Jongin of this life, of this person whose impending murder he would soon commit.

However, unlike before, Jongin did not waver. There were no hints of concern. Instead, he sought the adrenaline which pumped through his veins at the notion of taking one’s life. He marveled at their fearful eyes as they stared up at him with no way to escape their demise. He laughed in the face of adversity, ridding the world of those who blocked the pathway of the freedom he so desperately desired. 

Jongin lifted the knife and brought it down upon the man’s chest in one fatal motion—directly in the heart. The man’s body jerked from the motion, however, he remained unconscious.

Predicting the stale reaction and experiencing it were two separate things. The prince frowned. He desired for more blood to spill, and again, he brought the blade to the man’s chest to stab him in another spot, centimeters from the initial gash.

It wasn’t nearly enough to quench his escalating thirst for blood, and Jongin stabbed him again and again, until the man’s blood splattered upon his clothes and face, sprinkling and spattering over his skin like violent splashes of red paint. He continued piercing into the corpse until blood seeped into the bed in rivers; until his vision clouded with furious red; until the blinding fury lessened when he no longer had energy to expel on the malicious task.

Kyungsoo came from behind, his palm falling onto Jongin’s shoulder. The prince quickly looked up from the overly dead corpse and into the vampire’s eyes. There was silence and nothing more.

 

 

 

 

Harsh clashes of light flashed through thick raven drapes into the dimly lit room. Densely formed raindrops pelted down like hail onto the roof, nearly drowning out the succulent sounds of lovemaking that spanned across the intimate chamber.

Tanned fingers traveled the highways of Kyungsoo’s body, cruising every path and winding every road that guided him to the pale man’s face once more. The tepor from the hissing flicker of the candlelight caressed his skin, a salient contrast to the cool layer which melded into his. Kyungsoo's body so cold that it burned, dry as ice within its touch but a blazing fire within that lingered underneath. The climbing sensations shattered, expanding out over Jongin's limbs until it embraced every surface of his body.

Jongin closed his eyes, sighing with his entire body as he lolled his head back. His hips moved with hollow drops and steady rises as he grew bolder into his actions. With control over the pace, Jongin reveled in the opportunity to reign with power and have Kyungsoo succumb to his touch. Servicing himself, he lifted on dented knees before falling down onto his member, every rise and fall growing in depth. The bed rocked to his sways, every creak an extension of his movements, one after the other in a stable rhythm.

Kyungsoo watched from below as Jongin’s emotions stirred to the very base of his abdomen. How the prince’s body formed and molded around him, familiar yet taut. Jongin lowered his head slowly and locked his gaze with Kyungsoo. His hand reached over to the nightstand beside the bed to take hold of a small knife.

His thumb dragged along the blade, but not hard enough for his skin to break. He peered down upon Kyungsoo with a nefarious curl of his lips and wicked corruption frolicking in his eyes. However, Kyungsoo extended the same courtesy with a countenance of unbridled joy, an expression more villainous that teetered on the thinly drawn line of deranged.

Jongin ran the tip of the blade along Kyungsoo’s collarbone. The swaying candlelight masking and revealing the flawless skin with every flicker, its particles reflecting from the glinting sharp surface of the metal.

Suddenly, a roll of thunder became the prompt of his motions as he rived the skin with a swift and acute flick of his wrist. The layer split after the hasty cut, the lesion no longer than a few inches long. Leaning forward, Jongin attached his lips to the small wound in search of that addictive and forbidden taste to coat his tongue.

No more than a drop was needed for mental hailstorms to overtake him, his muscles contracting and expanding with strength and heightening his senses. The turbulent showers outside blared inside of his ears to such a degree that it ached. The subtle touch that made him quiver, now felt like an explosion on his skin causing him to convulse. And the overwhelming pleasure morphed into furious storms of sensations which raged inside of him engulfing his entire existence.

Jongin failed to accept everything, the all-encompassing state rendering him completely senseless, incapable to move or speak. It was far too great, too stimulating and he merely whimpered with tear ladened eyes.

In less than a second, Jongin’s back came down onto the mattress with a shadowed silhouette hovering above. He hadn’t noticed the absence of the candle light until now, too absorbed in the staggering emotions. Every breath came with the piquant aroma of Kyungsoo; a splash of flora with traces of blood; an amusing mixture. His nostrils flared and his eyes burned from the scent which awarded him a generous taste of the vampire on his tongue.

Yet, the hypnotic aroma paled in comparison to the zealous snap of Kyungsoo’s hips that spiraled Jongin to oblivion and beyond. His palms slammed down, scrambling to grab hold of the sheets and his toes curled from the intensity. Jongin strived to blink away the unrelenting tears, to catch his absent breaths, to mitigate the pulsing aches, and to halt the furious burning.

Everything came too quick, too intense, and Jongin couldn’t stand for it.

His mind fell into delirium as lust blown pupils dilated into ebony rivers with slithers of brown forming a thin circle around the black irises. Darkness took him for a brief moment, and Jongin shook his head quick to rid the state and come back to reality. When he did, the flash of lightning revealed sanguine eyes of utmost devotion staring through him, and when flashing again, those piercing crimson irises shook him to the very fabric of his soul and he became consumed—completely.

Jongin reached up to wrap a cold palm around Kyungsoo’s nape to lower the vampire into a fierce kiss. Their lips sweltering on the fiery passion that captured the two lost souls, now burning up in the rhapsody of their bodies and melting away the loneliness that once fulfilled them.

Kyungsoo’s passionate strokes pulled him further into the ocean of his liberation as he moved in coursing tides of deep dives and shallow rises, sinking into rhythm of ripples flowing through an immense sea. With every fall, Jongin sunk further into the crimson sea of pleasure, submerged within its all encompassing rapture—addicting, riveting, _maddening._

He never sought to emerge again. If dancing with the Devil elicited such euphoric sensations, then he’d wade in this ocean of scarlet lust for all of eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Late evening dusk ran over the sky, tossing its unending light to every corner of the Earth. Jongin’s current position had become a force of habit as he sat at an oak table wrapped in the pages of a book while Kyungsoo lingered beside him gazing out of the window. The robust and wide trees painted his view in a charmful story to supplement the reposed evening ambiance of a small getaway manor for comfort and tranquility.

“I would not wish any companion in the world but you.” Kyungsoo turned his head down to look at Jongin as the prince looked up and met his gaze with a warm smile.

“Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you did my heart fly to your service,” Jongin replied and Kyungsoo grinned, his eyes glistening from the crackling fire light.

“Love sought is good, but given unsought better.”

Jongin stood from the table and walked toward the man who stared into his eyes. “Love will not be spurred to what it loathes. Our indiscretion sometimes serves us well.”

“I pray you, do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine.” Kyungsoo looked away, his eyes peering down at the floor.

Jongin placed delicate fingers under his chin and lifted it, turning Kyungsoo’s head to level with his. “Love is blind, and lovers cannot see.” He moved near, now inches from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I do love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space, and liberty, beyond what can be valued, rich or rare—”

“No less than life, with grace, health, beauty, honor. A love that makes breath poor and speech unable. Beyond all manner of so much I love you.” Jongin pressed his lips to the other in a quick chaste brush that left a satisfied hook of the lip between Kyungsoo’s teeth. The prince smiled as he returned to the table to continue reading his book.

Moments of silence loitered around the room before Kyungsoo spoke once again. “You seem well versed in Shakespearean tongue.”

“Reading has its advantages. Left alone, time usually nags it upon me and I find myself turning pages more often than not.”

“You speak of reading as though you are the sole recipient of its knowledge. Tell me, does your opinion of your siblings dwell so low? Or perhaps, it is the mass of a chip nestled on your shoulder?”

“If we are to compare density, I’d wager yours to be unbearably heavy. How do you even stand?” Jongin chided with a semblance of a grin.

“It is not without much difficulty.” Kyungsoo said, a hint of a smile on his face as he turned to face the window.

“How long does…” Jongin hesitated, fingers gently closing the book as his eyes looked up at Kyungsoo’s profile.

“Do not allow fear to strangle you, speak for what you desire to know.”

“Your life...how long does it reach?”

“There is no expiration on my life, immortality grants me an everlasting dawn.”

“What do you fare aside from blood?”

“Animal flesh is repulsive, but I do partake in fruit and other nutritious farmed food from the ground.”

“Is sleep not of value?”

“My eyes do shut but only to dream with a woken conscious.”

“Can you be destroyed?”

“You have asked an ample amount of questions.” Kyungsoo turned to face him.

“I am a curious man.”

“Such generous curiosity does not bode well.”

“Neither does great ignorance.”

“And here I thought you desired to linger on the doorstep of ambiguity.”

“I will knock and take my chances.”

“But if you journey inside, you may not favor what you find.”

“I will enter, nevertheless, as curiosity guides my will. Try as you may, your diversion will never succeed.”

“I suppose so. This time, you are not so easy to fool.”

 _“You can not make a fool out of someone with such wisdom as I_.” Jongin sarcastically repeated Kyungsoo's words.

“You own no originality. Remove that grin from your face.”

“I will do so in favor of you removing yours.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Time was but an illusion warped into one’s frame of mind. And to Jongin, it was of no imperative value—until now.

He chose to forsake the passage of time in numerical value and instead measured his time in moments. Every moment spent with Kyungsoo urged him to smile just a bit brighter, to laugh a bit louder and to sigh with an essence of delight rather than disappointment.

Everything flowed to the colors of his imagination, seemingly perfect to the very fabric of life and the everlasting pursuit of happiness. His joy now founded in the very man whose fingers plucked a flower from the ground. The late evening walk on the forest trail had grown to be Jongin’s favorite pastime when not coursing the pages of books. The tranquil nature gave him a sense of ease and with Kyungsoo at his side, he felt safe and finally in a place where he belonged.

Kyungsoo reached out to give him the lavender lilly and Jongin accepted it as he always did, with grace and a warm smile. His lips sought the vampire’s after receiving the gift, and Kyungsoo sighed in pleasure at the way Jongin showed his appreciation. He adored it so much that Kyungsoo gathered three more lillies which elicited a faint chuckle from Jongin whose pink dusted cheeks darkened failing to withstand this delicate side of Kyungsoo. He caved into the cheeky romantic’s playfulness and gifted him three chaste kisses on his lips. Kyungsoo hummed and Jongin smiled.

Jongin wondered, if only for a moment, how such affectionate gestures came from the dreadful vampire. That with Jongin, he was a docile fray with the purest of hopes yet when the dark of the night presented itself, he managed to change into someone horrific—though, not in the face of Jongin. And he felt special and significant to Kyungsoo who only allowed his stonewall guise to crack and crumble when he was near.

“Is something the matter?”

Taken from his reverie, Jongin cleared his throat. “Nothing to make a pother.” His smile grew to quell the other, however, Kyungsoo continued to eye him with concern, his plush brows crowding together.

“Lately, your mind takes you elsewhere. Care to share your journey’s tale?” He asked as they continued to walk along the trail, the thinnest of space between their shoulders.

“My thoughts are not interesting.”

“On the contrary, I find them _very_ interesting. In fact, I would say, they are the _only_ thoughts I wish to know.” Jongin turned to look at the subtle lopsided grin on Kyungsoo’s face. “Your thoughts are important. So please, do share.”

“Well…” Jongin turned to face the path once more. Kyungsoo allowed him time to find his words and he was grateful for the patience. “Your life...There are things I would like to know.”

“I would share anything. A mere question is all it takes, Jongin.”

The prince nodded. “Then tell me your abilities. What are the supernatural things a man of your caliber can do?”

That subtle grin grew into a full smirk. “Teleportation is my most favorite, though I can only maintain it for short distances. There is also darkness manipulation, speed, strength, agility, heightened senses, compulsion, immortality and so much more...” He interlaced his fingers behind his back.

“My God, that is...such a spectrum of abilities...and to think that you haven’t told me everything…” Jongin’s voice threatened to crack but he withstood the shock well. Though Kyungsoo made no expression to show that he knew saying such things would frighten him, Jongin was sure that the vampire’s teasing rested on the brink of sadism with that marvelous smirk turning up taunting lips.

“Yes vampires stand at the very top of the food chain, we are durable and live for long amounts of time, but throughout that time, I find myself falling to the pits of boredom so often that it bothers me deeply.”

“Boredom? I suppose having lived such a long life could make one weary, and with death coming to mortals in such early years, I would think you’d have no interest in them...or, no true regard in sharing bonds with them…”

“Are you questioning my feelings yet again?”

“I fail to understand what warrants your disdain towards mortals, yet you possess an undying interest in me. It seems contradictory, no?”

“I suppose so, but perhaps you are special in that regard.”

“Special?”

“It is what you wished to hear most, I presumed.” Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin turned away from the vampire to face the grass in a failed attempt to hide the blush which crept onto his cheeks. “You never cease such wondrous charms. I can only stay one step behind.”

“Nonsense. You are simply easy to read my prince.”

“Having no prior experience with love, that could be true. However, do not tease me so much.”

Kyungsoo reached over to take Jongin’s hand in his. “Have you any other questions you would like to ask?”

Jongin thought for a moment before he spoke once again. “Were you always a vampire?”

“Ah, the age old question...Well, that time is a partial blur for me. You see, time was different back then. I only remember my first breaths as a vampire and nothing before then. I was made from the very blood of Marco, the third of his immediate children and certainly not the last.”

“So you came to be, but have no recollection of what you were before becoming a vampire...” Jongin pondered aloud with knitted brows.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo smiled tight lipped. “Not as exciting as you hoped?”

“No, it’s not that...But I do wonder who you were before then, and if you are the same as you are now.”

“I doubt that I am, I have changed over many years—” Kyungsoo became silent as his body made a sharp turn, startling Jongin who questioned the vampire with an unsteady gaze. Kyungsoo, however, spared him not an ounce of attention as his eyes narrowed and his expression morphed into one of utter displeasure.

“Something the matter?”

Kyungsoo’s expression fell and his eyes softened in a brief moment before turning to Jongin. “Nothing for you to worry. Unfortunately, I will have to end our evening stroll prematurely. It is best that you leave now.”

The urge to oppose climbed up Jongin’s throat, however what came from his mouth was nothing but mere silence. In Kyungsoo’s voice wasn’t a command or an order, but a subtle hint of suggestion—one which Jongin found himself listening to without any objection.

Crimson irises pierced into his own and he couldn’t look away as the vampire ushered him out of the forest and into the stagecoach. Everything happened so quickly around him that Jongin could only remember the pits of Kyungsoo’s eyes before the cart door slammed closed and he felt the horses pull him away from those dark, seething orbs.  

 

  
  
  
  


 

“Dear God, where have you been?!” Luhan asked upon Jongin's entrance into his bedchamber within his wing of the King’s estate. He hadn’t stepped foot inside the manor in the span of five days and reckoned not a soul would take note. His assumption was proven incorrect as his eyes widened by from the words of a frantic Luhan. “Speak to me Jongin! I was worried sick. With everything that is going on, I could not fathom more of my family falling victim to this curse.”

“Do you believe it to be a curse in a serious matter?” Jongin inquired as he walked further inside and removed his vest.

“Why yes, how else could you describe such profound misfortune that stole two of our own flesh and blood?”

“Perhaps, but I would not leave reason to such contrived supernatural attributes. Do not become a fool, brother.” Jongin said and Luhan remained silent for a moment.

“Jongin...look at me.” The prince turned to meet his gaze. “You’ve changed.” Luhan stated, no hint of uncertainty within his voice.

Jongin posed ignorance. “Have I?”

“Your eyes...are different and this confidence...You have been gone for days and return with no such remorse. Something happened to you...”

“I will not deny, however, it was a change worth taking.”

“I may not completely agree, but I find that you seem more...self-assured.”

“That, I am brother, and it was all thanks to you.”

“To me?” Luhan’s voice climbed an octave higher.

“Yes, if not for you, I wouldn’t have met someone who could change my fate.”

“Then, I suppose I will take pride in what I have indirectly accomplished. Do tell me more when you are ready later.”

“Of course...And brother. I’m positive the family will not fall victim to this curse, have faith.”

“I can only strive.” Luhan started for the door. “I must be off now, father has looked ill this morning and we are calling for the doctor. It was nice to see you.”

Jongin refrained from smiling with much difficulty. “You too brother, you too.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

All was calm as a week passed by, its monotonous tune playing to the melancholic weather and uneased serenity in the manor. However, the main estate became plagued with numerous uninvited visitors who asked questions, prodding at the rumored curse which swept the King’s family off of its heels and into the spiral of condemnation.

While dwelling in his wing of the estate, Jongin wasn’t subject to the many prying eyes and ears that tarried the grounds in search for answers. Only once did he come into direct contact with an investigator who swore he was at the cusp of a discovery, and Jongin would have laughed in his face, had he not gathered his wits initially. Claiming to be a servant in his own home was rather easy, especially knowing that when all was done, this very estate would be his to own.

Kyungsoo’s absence over the week grew pensiveness in his heart, having not seen the vampire hailed a sensation akin to sadness. And through his desolate days, he realized that he yearned for more, to share in the same fate as Kyungsoo and live eternally by his side. With such ample time left alone, Jongin gained an opportunity to collect his thoughts and decided that becoming a vampire would be beneficial for him.

The damnation of Hell welcomed him within its grasp, evidently what was to halt his predisposition on joining the damned if his soul had been branded by the Devil himself? To fall into the gates of Hades was of no question given the stained crimson hands he now possessed. And rather than agonize over what stood behind those gates, he’d forge straight ahead without fear and become the very evil which stirred the boiling kettle of his slow ascending hatred.

His resolved constitution took no longer than a second and he came to a conclusion that this was his answer; to be turned, to be soulless—to be _damned._

“Good evening, _my_ prince.” Kyungsoo appeared from the dark shadows as he did before.

“The evening is only as you say because you are here.”

“Miss me, perhaps?” Kyungsoo teased as his lips found the warmth of Jongin’s forehead.

“Only every moment of everyday.” Jongin tilted his head up to capture those lips and they shared a brief kiss. “Where was your time spent?”

“I was off to deal with hunters.”

“Hunters?”

Kyungsoo perched on the side of his desk, sitting beside Jongin who sat lower in a chair. “Yes, the grimy lot. I loathe their very existence. Over time, they have grown far more efficient in finding vampires. They hunt, and destroy and I had to rid those who snooped around my territory. However, this could be the beginning of a horrible spiral. More will come after word has traveled.”

“I suppose this would not be the appropriate time to wish something from you?”

“For what wish do you speak of, I could never refuse.”

Jongin paused for a moment before speaking. “I would like to share your fate.” He asked, his eyes looking up to meet round ones.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “My apologies.” He held a delicate palm to Jongin’s cheek. “But I can not grant you _that_ wish.”

Jongin frowned. “I fail to understand. Eternity with each other poses a great partnership if nothing more.”

“My prince, it is not that I do not wish for your eternal soul but give me more time to love you as you are.” Kyungsoo caressed his skin in gentle strokes. “Grant me time to think it over. It is a decision to change your fate after all.”

“I suppose I can accept that, _for now._ ”

Kyungsoo chortled. “Challenging and beautiful, how could I ever resist you?

“You spare me no charm undone. I am now everything you desire and more.” Jongin moved from his seat to situate himself between Kyungsoo’s legs, running his open palms along the vampire’s thigh and caressing them.

“Yes you are, my prince. A companion like no other.” Kyungsoo’s whispered before he dared to take such sweet lips and mold them into his own. Jongin’s chest rose and drop, tingles scattered down his back and hummed in the base of his toes. The intrusive kiss was one Jongin yearned for over the week and he’d be remiss not to accept what Kyungsoo had to offer. Kyungsoo pulled back, his fangs extended out and his lips deliciously plump.

With unspoken words, Jongin offered his neck by arching his head back and shifting his eyes to the corner with an intense gaze of longing. The moment chilled fingers folded around his nape and pulled him closer, his entire body quivered, anticipating the prickle of pain that would soon transform into unimaginable pleasure.

Yet, as Kyungsoo’s lips hovered right before the column, he whispered. “Are you prepared to take your next victim?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

Kyungsoo’s placed a delicate kiss to his neck before opening his mouth wide. Jongin screwed his eyes shut as the canines pierced inside his flesh, quick and deft leaving his body to shudder and jerk. Rose tinted lips removed themselves from his neck as Kyungsoo pulled away with slow motions. In his eyes stared deep crimson fading into pools of black pupils and Jongin knew then, that from the moment he met this man, there was _never_ an option to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Shakespeare Lines in the dialogue:**  
> 
> “I would not wish any companion in the world but you.” - _The Tempest (Act 3 Scene 1)_
> 
> “Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you did my heart fly to your service.” - _The Tempest (Act 3 Scene 1)_
> 
> “Love sought is good, but given unsought better.” - _Twelfth Night (Act 3 Scene 1)_
> 
> “Love will not be spurred to what it loathes.” - _Quote_
> 
> “Our indiscretion sometimes serves us well.” - _Hamlet (Act 5 Scene 2)_
> 
> “I pray you, do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine.” - _As You Like (Act 3 Scene 5)_
> 
> “Love is blind, and lovers cannot see.” - _The Merchant of Venice (Act 2 Scene 6)_
> 
> "I do love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space, and liberty, beyond what can be valued, rich or rare—No less than life, with grace, health, beauty, honor. A love that makes breath poor and speech unable. Beyond all manner of so much I love you." - _King Lear (Act 1 Scene 1)_
> 
> * * *
> 
> For part of their conversation they are quoting Shakespeare which is why Kyungsoo says to Jongin _"You seem well versed in Shakespearean tongue."_


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Night loomed over the sky, the moon high above the horizon casting reflected light into the bay window. The clashing flitters of candlelight waved over his frame as Jongin waited her arrival within the drawing room. One arm rested behind his back as the other glided along the extensive collection of antiquities that made up the numerous shelves and drawers. His time was spent in the depths of his mind, not too far from the chaos which spurred him. As he dawdled on the memories of his sister’s inequity, he garnered a profound hate inside his chest that craved to explode.

As he moved around, he noticed that every ornament, drawing and trinket were glaring reflections of his sister’s personality from the dark paintings and porcelain plates to the minuscule statues and oval gold-embroidered mirror.

_Mirror._

His steps halted before the looking glass; a new marque, more ornate within its design and large enough to capture his entire figure. His eyes traveled the room which lay behind him, shifting from every corner until the door creaked open. In the reflection, his sister stepped inside, her initial expression of dense anguish morphing into searing anger.

“You dare step into _my_ room?!” She yelled, parading toward him but stopping short of a few feet.

“I came to bid farewell.” Jongin’s voice remained low and tranquil despite her boisterous tone.

“Farewell? Are you off to visit someone? But who could possibly favor _your_ company?” She sneered in disgust.

“It is not I who will be taking the journey dear sister.”

“Don’t you dare call—” Her eyebrows shifted inward. “What do you mean?” Perplexity shone in her gaze, as the shadows loomed behind her.

“Why, you will be the one to leave.” He spoke matter-of-factly, peering with a tilted head. Jongin stepped forward and Nuha advanced back a step away from him. “Do not worry.” He took another step. “The place you are going will welcome you.”

Nuha staggered back on the tail of her dress almost falling over a waist-high round table. “W-where do you speak of?” She asked, nerves rustling in her voice.

“Hell.” Jongin smirked and hurried to grab her wrist. She bustled, but her efforts were futile against the strength of the elder sibling. He pulled her in and twisted her around so that her back was now facing his chest.

With an arm hooked around her neck, he made her walk before the mirror to stare at her fearful reflection. Tremoring hands attempted to push away, fighting with the tightening hold Jongin had over her, but to no avail.

Jongin leaned over to whisper. “Look at you.” Her eyes instantly shut, daring not to look at the terror in her own gaze. “Open them and look!” Jongin shouted with bass in his tone and she whimpered, her entire body trembling. “You love this mirror, do you not?” She attempted to nod. “Then look at your reflection...after all, it will be the final time.” Jongin’s eyes swarmed with villainy as they stared into the frightened brown irises in the mirror. The humor building inside of his chest almost gave way in a heinous laugh, but he remained his wicked guise. The enjoyment of seeing her succumb to his will was one of ultimate pleasure.

“Now, what shall I do?” Jongin asked, the rhetoric in his voice ever present. “Ah, I know. Since you love this mirror...Why, wouldn’t it be ironic if it betrayed you?” His gaze darkened with every word. Nuha’s eyes now brimmed with tears as she witnessed the evil lurking inside him. “It’s time my sister,” His breath fanned against the side of her head. “Time, to say farewell.”

Nuha’s body protested hard, frenzied motions and desperate hands gripping at Jongin. The prince took hold of the back of her head and, without mercy, shoved her face into the mirror. It cracked under the pressure shattering into large shards and sprinkling to the floor reflecting from the candles like glistening diamonds.

Nuha collapsed to the ground onto her knees and palms before lifting her palm to her neck in a desperate attempt to breathe. Her face slashed and soiled with deep scratches painting streaks of crimson across her forehead and cheek. Jongin fiercely kicked her near the rib-cage, forcing her to turn over and her back fell against the shattered mirror as she sat on the floor in utter despair and agony.

The prince picked from the ground a long glinting shard of the mirror and settled it within his palm.

“N-no, d-dont—” Nuha rasped as she held out her hand in desperation to halt the impending demise. However, her efforts were far too late.

In cold blood, Jongin slashed her across the neck with the mirror shard, and out spattered her blood, spurting from the deep gash in buckets. The stream of crimson poured down her garments as her body fell limp to the ground, spiritless and cold.

Jongin leaned over with a smirk taunting on his lips. “Throw that mirror out, it clearly stopped working.” He said as he placed the glass within her palm to make for an appearance of suicide.

From the dark shadows, Kyungsoo drew forth, his smile of wicked aptitude as sinister as Jongin’s. “Nicely done and with added irony. You are absolutely stunning.” He licked his lips as he pulled Jongin in for a kiss, never caring for the splattered blood that dotted the prince’s face and clothes. Jongin fell into the sensual kiss with ease, having no traces of guilt or remorse for his sister’s corpse that laid not even two feet away.

“All done with purpose.” Jongin said.

“Yes, your time will be soon.” Kyungsoo smirked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hysteria, panic, and chaos ensued when his sister’s corpse was found by a royal guard. Jongin steered clear of such disorder while remaining in his wing of the estate. After all, his mother would rather keep it this way, having no favors of his identity being known. With many people arriving to find the source of the mayhem, it became more imperative for him to remain inside his room and to never leave.

However, when night fell and the mansion grew silent, he began to wander. Typically, the unknown passageways were the routes he traveled, but now that confidence rested within his conscious, he left his small manor to venture into the garden. The last time he bided his time here, he had the accompaniment of a certain vampire with a genius for courtship. As he journeyed along, he took in the floral beauty and the sweet aromas that encapsulated the air around him.

While on his stroll, he soon grew tired and rested on a stone bench for a moment. Tilting his head back, he browsed the sprinkle of stars casting their reflections into the atmosphere to twinkle within his eyes. Everything vanished into a still hush, the wind the only source of music playing into his ears until the shuffle of leaves caught his attention.

He snapped his head back, squinting his eyes to find the source of the noise. Another shuffle drifted to his ears and he lifted from the bench to follow the strange sound. When close enough, he caught sight of a woman whose clothes consisted of an umber cloak that reached the ground and a hood over her head. Her appearance and stature was painstakingly close to his mother.

No, but wait—that _was_ his mother.

Before he formed a thought, his footsteps carried after her, curiosity guiding his will to know what business she held in the dead of the night, void of any guards at her side. To travel alone and in stealth rose many questions inside Jongin’s mind and he continued to follow until she stopped by the iron gates to converse with someone.  

From where he stood, behind the trunk of tree, he could not see the man’s face. His only indication of the person being a male was from the deeper tone of his whisper.

“Why have you called me at such an ungodly hour?” His mother, Minseo, asked.

“I must know if the child is alright.” The man said. Minseo shifted, moving closer to the gate before relaying her reply. Jongin too, moved forward to hear her words clearly.

“The child is fine, no harm has come to him. With the investigators around, you should have not called for me.”

“It couldn’t be helped. He is _my_ son. Remember what you promised me...”

Jongin’s eyes widened as Minseo shushed the man in an effort to stop his words.

“Yes, _our_ son, but rest assured nothing has happened and I remember. My family is a hair from falling apart. If something were to happen, you would know. I do not wish to see you here again, Daehyun.” She left the man, swift on her feet, the cloak skirting across the ground as she quickened her steps through the woods.

Jongin stood motionless attempting to understand what had just happened. His mother had an affair, and the child born of it was a son. It didn’t require much effort for him to come to the conclusion that he was the illegitimate child.

Slow and torturous, everything began to click as he thought back to the scornful behavior of his mother. He staggered on his feet, hunching over to gag. The overwhelming rush of emotions caused him to dry heave as his entire body shook with revelation. He had not been the King’s son all this time, yet, what disturbed him far worse than the truth was that inside of his heart, he somehow already knew.

  
  
  
  
  


Morning was but a mere moment in time, a blurred state of consciousness before the evening brought a sense of mild clarity. He hadn’t moved from his bed, nor attempted to leave the manor. Instead, he lied upon his back staring at the cracked and colorless off-white ceiling which he knew for the entirety of his existence.

The four walls which held his oppression were not of his reproach, but of his execrable poor excuse for a mother. He was the mere physical form of her own guilt and fear stored away in an attempt to conceal the crippling truth which threatened to rescind her title as Queen of Selvia.

Disgusting.

Deep and spartan rage settled into the pits of Jongin’s stomach. He cared not for ramifications given his mother’s dissimulation, he would have his vengeance upon her, whether to kill her now or later was the only question sat before the threshold of his mind. Two doors, which one he dared to take?

Yet, both ended with identical tragedy.

  
  
  
  
  


The secret rendezvous between his mother and a man named Daehyun nagged Jongin’s mind in every moment of the following week. Numerous questions lingered on his tongue, for an illegitimate child was a tall tale that could shatter entire empires. He desired to know the truth, and with it, use it to his advantage.  
  
With his ceaseless curiosity, he came to decide that he would visit the city when night fell over the sky. Monti’s nightlife dwelled with those who raptured in the very essence of being free and liberated. Someone must know something, somewhere, and it only required searching around furtively.  
  
He applied normal commoners wear with an umber cloak hiding his frame and a hood to cover his head. If seen in town, no one would know of his true identity, however, he rather not risk it.  
  
The town bustled like he imagined, and his feet tapped over the cobblestone, and his head swivel left and right. A sense of paranoia seized his limbs as he felt gazes of inquisition dawdle upon him. Every person had an intense curiosity of the man who shrouded his identity behind the curtain of a cloak. With good reason, he appeared dark and maleficent, though that was farthest from his intention.  
  
It didn’t require a moment’s thought for Jongin to suss how horribly contrived his plan was; it was something he brooded over during the ride into the town. There were only two distinct attributes which would aid him in finding the man who he searched for: the man’s voice and the name Daehyun.  
  
In every tavern, church and townhouse, he searched by observing and listening to those who loitered inside. He managed to remain hidden in the background, blending into the oak wood walls and sitting in desolate corners.  
  
All was well until he entered a well favored tavern known as Laura’s Lounge. The moment he entered, he was met with an array of people from low life street mongers to middle and upperclassmen. Without lifting his head as so much of a few centimeters, he made way to a lone round wooden table which was situated in the very corner. Nothing was amiss, and no one broke their previous engagements to pay him any mind. However, from where he sat with a downward tilted head, a shined pair of wellington boots came into his field of view, halting just before the table. Jongin lifted his gaze to find red engaging irises staring down at him.  
  
They weren’t eyes he’d seen before; for these eyes belonged to someone else.  
  
Immediately, Jongin’s heart escalated and his fingers curled, clenching tight as he attempted to calm himself in the face of an unknown _vampire_ ; the man’s dark clothing and striking features absolutely terrifying. Though not expected, he could not allow this man to draw attention to himself. Instead, he welcomed the stranger with a careful and slow question.

“To what do I owe such a visit?” 

The man took a moment to behold Jongin’s features before his face broke into an amusing grin. “My, my. He surely knows how to pick them.” The man gestured toward the vacant chair on the opposing side of the table. “May I?” Jongin offered a terse nod. The prince swallowed hard and thick as the vampire took his seat before him. “You are a beauty indeed. Care to share your reasons for visiting such a place?” Jongin shook his head without word. “I suppose I wouldn’t trust those of my kind as well...However, Jongin...” The prince’s eyes widened. “There is no need to be wary of me.”  
  
“H-how do you know my name?” Jongin shuffled back, his chair lightly flitting over the wooden floor.  
  
“I believe the correct question is...Who doesn’t?” The man’s lip pulled back into a cryptic smirk. “Why, the master himself has claimed you and that hasn’t happened in nearly a century. Tell me Jongin, how does Marco’s heir fare these days? I am merely strolling through his territory, though he knows I am here, I am certain.”  
  
Jongin’s mind blanked. Marco’s heir? The name was foreign to him, but at the same time, vaguely familiar. His mind reached deep into his oceans of memories to find the source of such a nostalgic name. However, what came of the vigorous dive was nothing but wasted time. The fear of the strange vampire nullified his ability to think with any rationale.

While maintaining a neutral expression, he replied, “He is well.”

The man smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Good.” His fingers tapped along the table before swerving over the looping oak design of a circle. “Do tell him that Taemin sends his condolences, though I am _very_ late.” His lips still held a semblance of a smile as though he hadn’t held an ounce of despondency or sorrow.  
  
“I will.” Jongin said, and he wished for nothing more than the man to leave. With every second, the intrusive stare became more intense and he shrunk in on himself under such probing crimson orbs.  
  
“You are incredibly stunning…” He trailed off, his eyes flickering down to the table before returning to Jongin once again, more acute and suggestive. “Why won’t you come to me? I’d treat you as delicate treasure.” His palm reached slow across the table and Jongin inched away from his advances.  
  
“I desire for no such thing.” He said with haste.  
  
“Pity.” Taemin frowned. “I only hoped you’d become my muse.”  
  
“My apologies, I must now take my leave. It was nice to meet you, Taemin.” Though it wasn’t nice at all. He moved from the seat to walk from the table, but the vampire reached out and grabbed his wrist firmly, halting his motions.  
  
“If you ever have a change of heart, I will be here for six months time. Stay well, Jongin.” The vampire’s gaze held his for a brief moment before Taemin hurried and looked away while dropping his grip.

Jongin’s pace quickened as he left the pub and came onto the stone path outside. While making a hasty escape from the disturbing encounter, he failed to notice someone walking toward him. His chest collided into someone, knocking the elder man to the ground and Jongin scrambled to lift him up. While doing so, the hood of his cloak fell to his back and he hurried to place it over his head again.  
  
The man before him simply gaped with wide unbelieving eyes as Jongin muttered apologies before fleeing the vicinity. The stranger watched him leave with words dying on his tongue as he attempted to call out to the prince but Jongin was already gone.


End file.
